My future in your eyes
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: Ana had taken a risk, and boldly confessed her love for Christian, but he had broken her heart. However, fate decided to intervene and brought them together to face off a very dangerous situation/ thread. Will Christian realize that he made a huge mistake by letting Ana go? And more importantly, will Ana forgive him for breaking her heart into million pieces? Well, let's find out
1. My future in your eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or these amazing characters.**

* * *

 **My future in your eyes**

 ** _First chapter_**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

.

 **Note: Hi you all! This is my short story, and is set in an alternate universe.**

 **I love writing long fics, but writing short tales is awesome too! ;)**

 **With limited chapters, I'll try to make you feel for our beloved main characters. In this one, Ana is a Police Detective (homicide). Christian also has another profession. Which one? Well, let us find out. Shall we?**

 **I really hope you enjoy reading this. I sure enjoyed writing it! :)**

 **And don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 1... Enjoy**

* * *

Ana walked into her apartment, feeling horrible. She grabbed a bowl of ice cream and went to her bedroom. She kicked off of her dark brown leather boots and sat on her bed, eating the sweet stuff. Sighing deeply, her mind drifted off to Christian.

Even though she desperately fought the tears, they eventually rolled down her cheeks. He had rejected her! After all that they've been through, he rejected her. It took so much from her to open up and tell him that she wanted to be with him. And what does he do? He rejects her…

Frustrated, she put the bowl away and decided to freshen up. With a towel wrapped around her body, Ana walked out the bathroom, after the warm shower. Guess it all became too much for her heart to take, cause just as she was about to reach her closet, she sank to the floor and broke down.

Christian... She couldn't believe that they ended up this way. A gut wrenching pain gnawed at her heart and soul. She wanted to hate him! But… but she couldn't… she couldn't, because she truly and deeply loved the man...

Her heart wanted him and only him.

It didn't matter to her that he was a selfish prick who only contacted her, if he needed her. It didn't matter that his mom disliked her, because Ana was a simple girl who didn't have wealthy parents.

Christian came from old money, his great grandparents started their business a long time ago.

From the very start, he had told Ana that his job was the most important thing in his life, and that he wasn't the kind of man to give her the house with the white picket fence or kids... No, most definitely not the kids! Absolutely not...

However, all of that didn't matter to her.

She didn't care about all that, all she cared and wanted was him… just him.

Ana just wanted to be with Christian. Nothing more, and nothing less...

And there she was, confessing her love to him and he just… rejected her like everything they went through meant nothing!

Like she meant nothing to him. Jerk!

And the worst thing of all of this was that Christian picked his ex-girlfriend over her.

How could he?! That woman was the main reason Christian had thrown himself at his work five years ago! She was such a bitch, and yet as brilliant as Christian was, he was unable to see that.

If he wasn't so fucking successful in his profession, would she still want him? Would she still love him, if his family wasn't filthy rich?

"I doubt that" Ana remarked, the tone of her voice filled with venom and disgust.

She just was unable to understand Christian anymore...

At one point Ana let out a deep breath, and decided to stop torturing herself like this.

With much difficulty, she got on her feet and walked to her bed. She sank on it and closed her eyes tightly, not able to erase the words he said. They were like a dagger through her heart.

Christian had told her that he hadn't made a choice, and that he needed time to think. He had been very vague about who he wanted to be with.

Well, she wasn't stupid!

That can only mean one thing… Christian already had made a choice and it was **not** her…

.

..

The next morning, Ana woke up with a splitting head ache. She had been crying the whole night, getting only a few hours of rest.

 _The night before, she eventually fell asleep around 3:38 AM with her towel still wrapped around her body. While lying on the bed, she did feel the cold, so she just used her blanket to cover herself up instead of getting up to wear her pajamas._

Her alarm went off once more, so with a heavy heart, Ana got out of bed and went straight to the shower. All she wanted to do was wallow in her own misery and stay at home, hide away from people. However, her head told her to suck it up and get on with her life. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but she was tough enough to do so.

Yes she was... come on! She was Detective Anastasia Steele, one of Seattle PD's finest...

After she had freshened up, Ana walked to the kitchen and made some coffee for herself.

"Dang it!" she cursed, as she remembered that she had to go to the bank to do some transactions.

Ughh! She had been postponing it for almost two weeks now. "Gotta do it today... I've got no choice"

Ana texted her partner, and told him that she was running late for work, cause she had to go to the bank first.

 **Ana: Cover for me, partner.'**

 **Sawyer: Of course I will. I'll text you the address of our next case as soon as I'm in.'**

 **Ana: Seriously? You seem to be in a happy mood.'**

 **Sawyer: Yes, I am, sidekick'**

 **Ana: What? Did you get some last night? Who is she? Do I know her? Oh my God, it's the redhead, isn't it?'**

 **Sawyer: Yes, no, no not the redhead... her best friend'**

 **Ana: Oooh, nice... good choice'**

 **Sawyer: Later, sidekick'**

 **Ana: Later, partner'**

 **.**

 **.**

When she was done with breakfast, Ana grabbed her bag and keys. And just as she was about to walk out the door, her phone rang.

Ana grabbed it and saw his name on the display… Christian! Again, she felt that unbearable pain gnawing at her heart and soul...

The need to answer the phone was so evident and her need to hear his voice was very clear. Before last night, she would've picked it up without hesitation. She wouldn't be torn like now. Her heart begged her to just answer the phone… What if he needed her? What if he was in trouble? What if…

"Aaargh! He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." she muttered under her breath, and wanted to clobber herself.

'Stop being a doormat to him, Ana!' were the words that swirled around her head at that moment.

All the what ifs were driving her mad! Her heart told her to answer the call, but her head told her not to.

He had Leila now… he didn't need her anymore.

Right?

So even though it took all of her self control and all of her strength to ignore him, Ana decided to keep her dignity and let the phone ring, while a tear rolled down her cheek…

.

.

..

Christian tried calling her ten more times or so, but Ana ignored the calls, so eventually he stopped.

The drive to the bank was pretty eventful. A man drove through a red light, while another driver almost caused an accident because she was texting while driving. The younger woman drove away without even looking back.

Fortunately there was a traffic officer who saw it, and pulled the woman over to the side.

"Good, man" Ana uttered, and waved at the officer.

She got out of her car anyway to ask the old couple who was almost involved in the accident if they were hurt, but they were fine and just wanted to go their way. So, Ana got back into her car and drove further. She finally arrived at the bank and parked her car in the parking lot.

After grabbing her bag from the passenger's seat, Ana stepped out and locked her car. While walking in the direction of the bank, she put her phone on silent.

When she entered the bank, she saw that there were already a lot of people inside. As a sigh escaped her lips, Ana took a seat and waited for her turn.

While she waited, Ana's mind automatically drifted off to the events of the evening before.

Ana had finally taken a chance, a risk… a huge risk and the result was her feeling rejected by the only one she loved.

Christian had told Ana that his ex was back, after spending years abroad.

 _"I've never told you this before, but I love you, Christian" She had told him with pleading eyes._

 _He responded by pulling his hand back, and then_ _got up from his seat._

 _As he looked her straight in the eyes, he said._ _" I need some time to think, Ana... I uhmm... My choice isn't clear. Sorry"_

 _He threw her one last sad glance, and left Ana at the restaurant alone._

Christian left her with her heart broken, and didn't even look back.

As she sat in the bank, thinking about him, Ana gasped for air, the gnawing pain inside her heart too unbearable at one point.

But it was then, when she looked around the bank and realized that something wasn't right. Her eyes landed on three suspicious looking men, so Ana was instantly on high alert!

Something is most definitely wrong...

One was wearing a cap, while the second one took off his sunglasses. Something told her that she had to act immediately, but it was too late!

From that point on, everything turned into chaos…

The third man grabbed an automatic weapon out of his bag and began to shoot in the air, scaring the hell out of everyone. The two other men also pointed guns at the security guards. The third man, apparently the leader, grabbed a bank employee, and glared at him.

"Can I get everyone's attention! Two rules, OK? Number one: Do not fucking cross me and number two: everyone get down on the floor and don't you fucking dare look us in the eyes! Now!" he shouted, and then the thug hit the bank employee hard on his head with a gun.

Ana watched in horror, as the man sank to the floor, while everyone screamed, terrified that they'll be next...

* * *

 _ **Note: Thank you so much for reading my work and reviewing. :)**_

 _ **This story is complete, and I'll be posting one chapter every two days...**_

 _ **Leave me a comment? ;)**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **J**_


	2. Love wears off

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or these amazing characters**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 **Love wears off**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 **... One hour before the robbery ...**

.

.

Christian stood in his office, looking out the window with his eyes fixed on the horizon. After performing a very successful surgery on his latest patient, he closed himself off from the world...

Yes, he was very good at that. Shutting everything and everyone out was his expertise.

He spent his whole life fighting his emotions... well, that was until _her_.

"Love wears off" was his saying, believing that love was something only in fairy tales.

Examples? Well, he had a few.

His parents were separated when he was seven. Their divorce was so messy, his mom using little Christian to punish and hurt his father.

Six years ago, his big brother Elliot was engaged, but cheated on his fiance and left her for a young 20-year old.

Mia? Well, she had boyfriends left and right, making it very difficult for Christian to keep track of any of them...

So, yeah he was very good at fighting his emotions... But that all changed, when he met this gorgeous, feisty homicide detective named Anastasia Steele.

They met, when she was investigating a murder case that took place at the hospital where he worked.

From the first time Christian had laid eyes on Ana, he knew that she was unique and that she was like no other woman he'd ever met.

Their connection was instant...

And after she and her partner Sawyer had solved the murder case, turned out Christian's colleague was murdered by his ex who held a grudge, he kept in touch with Ana.

Christian worked very long hours, 16 to 18 hours straight at times, so he had little time for her. However, when they got together it was incredible. Even he had to admit that...

They've been seeing each other for four months now, and to be honest, besides his important job as head of surgery, Ana was the only thing that he looked forward to, the second he opened his eyes in the morning.

Yes, he had been an expert his whole life at building a solid, and impregnable wall around his heart.

Until Ana that is, and that scared the hell out of Christian!

From the very start, he had told Ana that he wasn't the marrying type, and she was OK with that. _" Come on, Christian... look at my life. I only see my apartment after work... barely six hours or so. So honestly, I'm fine with it. I just like spending time with you, and would like to keep doing that if you don't mind."_

Well, of course he didn't mind... he loved spending time with Ana too.

However, when that realization hit him, Christian got scared and on top of it, Ana confessed her love to him.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Yes, he acted like a selfish prick towards her and man did he fuck up, when he left her in the restaurant alone and fled like a fucking coward!

Aargh! Christian growled at the memory, and wanted to clobber himself!

"Fuck!" he growled, and paced his office at one point.

Never before had he experienced these kind of feelings... it was terrifying!

Christian clenched his hands into fists, and felt his heart contract in his chest, while remembering the look on Ana's face, when he had told her that his choice wasn't clear.

He fled like the biggest coward in the world and had left her, using the return of his ex- girlfriend as an excuse.

But that was just a big, fat lie so he could shut Ana out of his life. He used his ex's name, so Ana would _think_ that he chose Leila over her.

However, that was all a lie! A lie to protect that solid wall around his heart.

And now here Christian was, in his office, regretting that he had let the most wonderful woman slip through his fingers...

"Fuck!" he cursed once more.

It was so difficult for him to admit, and to accept that he had made a huge mistake.

The evening before, when Christian cowardly had left Ana at the restaurant, he thought that it was the best thing for the both of them.

And now?!

Now he regrets it and really wished that he had the courage to tell Ana that he was in love with her too...

As a sigh escaped his lips, while he felt a gnawing ache in his heart, Christian all of a sudden felt the need to hear Ana's voice. Sighing deeply, he grabbed his phone and dialed her number. Usually she answered her phone after 2 or 3 rings, but this time she didn't. He frowned and tried calling 9 more times, but with no success.

He sighed deeply and put his phone in his pocket.

"Guess she doesn't want to talk with me." he whispered, while his throat closed up.

It was then, when Christian Grey realized that he had fucked up real bad...

.

.

.

 **... One hour later...**

Christian was unable to concentrate on his job, a certain woman on his mind, so he had asked his colleague to work his shift for him.

Doctor Rodriguez agreed, because Christian usually was the one who took on more shifts than anyone else.

 _"Everything alright?" Rodriguez had asked, and gave Christian a concerned look._

 _"Yeah, of course" Christian answered." Everything's fine, doctor."_

 _Rodriguez didn't believe him, but he didn't press the matter further, cause he knew Christian would never confide in him._

As he slid behind the wheel of his Porsche, and fastened his seat belt, Christian received a text message.

He let out a deep breath, thinking that it was his mom or Leila, and almost ignored it.

However, something made him change his mind.

Christian grabbed his phone, and saw Ana's name on the display.

'Please help. Robbery at my bank. Inform Sawyer!

* * *

 **... Meanwhile at the bank ...**

Ana was in a sitting position with her face down towards the floor. She had just sent a text to Christian, pleading for help...

However, just seconds after she had sent the message to him, Ana regretted it.

Crap! Why did she send it to him?! She should've sent the precious text to Sawyer, instead of Christian!

Aaaargh!

Ana wanted to clobber herself for that mistake, but she couldn't help what she had done... She wasn't thinking with a clear head, Christian's name was the first that came to her mind. It was like her fingers had a life of their own, and had picked Christian's name without her accord... Crap!

She wanted to correct her error, so Ana grabbed her phone once more, planning to text Sawyer... However, it was then when one of the robbers walked in her direction! Ana instantly hid her phone, and laid low once more...

Staying silently at her spot, she didn't want to attract any attention to herself. The gunmen didn't need to know that she was a Police detective.

Ana sighed deeply and wondered why life had to be so cruel to her. The evening before, the one she loved just went and broke her heart into bits and pieces. And now here she was, being held against her will along with two dozen other innocent people. She really thought that she was gonna get a break and have a nice and relaxed day.

But boy, was she dead wrong about that!

Why did her life always had to be so eventful?! Fuck...

After the bank manager had opened the vault for the gunmen, a fourth man had joined the crew. They had closed and locked the front door, putting up the ' **CLOSED** ' sign. Two gunmen were watching the hostages, while the other two were at the vault, filling bags with money and valuables. They had tied up the security guards and got rid of the cameras.

Ana carefully looked around, her eyes landing on a young pregnant woman next to her. She was beyond terrified and cried softly.

"Hey you! Shut up! Stop with that noise!" one of the gunmen shouted.

But instead of stopping, the blonde pregnant lady got more afraid and sobbed louder. The man walked towards her and grabbed her, making her get up on her feet. He gripped her tightly, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I said, SHUT UP!" He shouted.

The poor woman was so terrified that her whole body shook, while she begged the thug not to hurt her baby...

Ana watched in horror, and really wanted to help her, but she also had to think about the other hostages. She didn't want to jeopardize their safety by wanting to help one person. So even though Ana wanted to kick the thug's ass for treating the pregnant woman so harsh, she gritted her teeth and stayed low.

"Pl… please, don't hurt me. I… my baby." The pregnant woman sobbed, making the thug lose his patience with the blonde.

Ana was on high alert, and kept watching the duo, while keeping low. However, what the nasty thug did next, was just beyond cruel, making Ana see red and made her lose control...

He raised his hand and slapped the poor blonde pregnant woman! Oh, no he didn't!

Ana had fucking enough!

At that moment, she didn't give a crap anymore if they would find out that she was a cop or that she had a gun with her or that they were gonna hurt her! Nobody gets away with hitting a pregnant woman! Nobody! She was outraged...

Ana swiftly got on her feet and punched the cruel thug so hard that he fell backwards." Don't you dare fucking. touch. her. again." she growled, and took her fighting stance.

Within seconds, the other gunman had aimed his semi automatic weapon at Ana.

"You! Raise your hands in the air! Now!" the second gunman shouted, ready to shoot.

Ana looked him straight in the eyes, while the first gunman slowly got on his feet.

He was furious, his chest heaving. He cocked his gun and pointed it at Ana's head." You want to play the hero, do you?!" he growled.

The other thug then shouted." Hyde! We don't want to hurt anyone! We're here for the money! Go take a breather!"

"But…" Hyde began, but was cut off by the other man." Now!"

Hyde was beyond furious, and yet he listened. He huffed and walked away immediately.

The second gunman turned to look at Ana and narrowed his eyes." Who are you?" he asked.

Ana threw daggers with her eyes at him, but stayed silent.

If looks could kill, he'd surely lie dead on the ground by now.

In response, he got all up in Ana's face." I'm going to ask you one more time. Who the fuck are you?!" he barked at her, his face so close, Ana was able to smell his disgusting breath.

"I'm nobody." She replied." Just a client"

He responded by shaking his head." I don't fucking believe you... You **are** somebody. Hyde is a big and strong guy. Nobody just up and punches him, making him fall backwards like it's nothing..." He insisted." Tell me, woman!"

At that very moment, Ana got scared. She was really afraid, hoping that Christian had received her message and had informed Sawyer about it.

'I hope help is on the way' She prayed at that moment, but even though she was terrified, Ana didn't let it show and instead looked the thug straight in the eyes.

"It must be the adrenaline. Cause you know, I never could stand it if cowards like your friend Hyde picks on poor defenseless people. You must feel powerful right now, don't you?" Ana remarked, the venom in her voice evident and clear." Pointing a gun at me like that! But you don't scare me. You're just a spineless piece of sh..."

Well, he didn't let Ana finish, cause she must have hit a nerve there...

The thug grabbed her and pushed her hard against the floor.

He then grabbed Ana's bag and with it, he walked towards one of the tables.

"You don't want to tell me?! Well, let's find out, shall we?!" He growled.

Her badge and gun were in her bag! Ana's eyes fluttered shut, as she realized that she was about to get busted!

After a few moments though, her eyes fluttered open, her heart ramming against her rib-cage, while waiting for what will happen next.

In that moment, Ana knew that she was in big trouble...

What will they do to her?!

* * *

 **Note: Oh God... :(**

 **Thank you so much for reading my work and reviewing. :)**

 ** _It means so much to me, you all... you rock! ;)_**

 _ **Leave me a comment? ;)**_

 _ **Thank you in advance.**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **J**_


	3. Why are you being so reckless?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or these amazing characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Why are you being so reckless?**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

After Christian had received the text message, he immediately called Sawyer to inform him that Ana was in trouble.

" Hurry, please... there's a robbery in progress. Alert your superior and colleagues at once..." Christian pleaded." Please, Ana needs you"

And then he told Sawyer which bank and gave him the address.

"Mr. Grey, what are you gonna do now?" he heard Sawyer say, the tone of his voice worried." Please, let us handle this... do not go near the bank. It can get very dangerous, so go home. Is that clear?!"

Christian hesitated for one split second and answered." Of course... crystal clear"

However, Sawyer wasn't convinced, knowing that Christian cared a lot about Ana.

'He _so_ is going to ignore my instructions' Sawyer thought.

"Mr. Grey! Do not go near the bank!" he said, and it was then when he heard a click.

Christian had hung up the phone.

Fuckkkk!

After ending the phone conversation with Ana's partner, Christian sped towards the bank, and even drove through a red light.

God! Ana was in danger...

Never before had Christian driven this fast, ignoring all the traffic rules, pushing his Porsche to the limit.

When he finally arrived at the parking lot of the bank, he immediately noticed Ana's car. From a short distance, he observed the surrounding area.

The second thing Christian noticed, was that the bank was closed.

The 'CLOSED' sign was up...

"Where the fuck are they?! What's taking them so long?" he growled impatiently, as he kept looking out the car window.

He waited five more minutes for the Police to arrive, but when there still wasn't any sign of them nor Ana's partner, Christian decided to get a closer look...

While jumping out the car, all kinds of thoughts swirled around his head.

Have they hurt her? Have they touched her?! Christian was unable to think clearly, and at the moment he couldn't help being so fucking irrational.

YES, this so wasn't him.

Christian Grey was a brilliant, successful surgeon who had saved countless lives during his ten-year career.

He always wanted to be in control of everything around him. He was one hell of a control freak, and never did anything irrational. He was never spontaneous, and always thought five to six steps ahead, before taking any actions...

He's a genius surgeon, the youngest ever to become 'Head of surgery' in the Seattle area.

And yet, today he became the most irrational, foolish person who ever walked the earth...

As he stood in front of the bank, he heard a woman cry aloud.

In a flash, that little voice inside his head emerged and scolded him.' Don't do it! Don't be so fucking stupid! Have you gone crazy?!' it said, and yet Christian was about to do the most unthinkable thing ever...

 **... Meanwhile in the bank ...**

While Ana sat on the floor, shaking like a leaf, the gunman impatiently searched her bag… But just as his fingers were about to touch her gun, they all heard a very loud banging at the front door!

Ana's eyes widened, her brows furrowed.' What the hell?!'

Hyde and the two robbers who were busy filling their bags with money, joined their leader who had been watching the hostages.

"What's going on here?!" one of the robbers questioned, his face menacing.

"Someone who wants to get hurt." Hyde growled.

"Open up! Come on, I urgently have to make a transaction. My grandmother needs the money for medicine..." they all heard a voice shout, while he banged continuously at the front door." Why aren't you open yet?! Open up NOW!"

Ana gasped softly, her hand over her mouth, as she recognized Christian's voice. She shook her head, and let out a deep breath.

Christian! What the fuck does he think he's doing?!

At that moment, she was furious at him for acting so reckless and stupid!

The leader of the gang grabbed one of the bank employees "You, come with me and go tell your costumer that the bank is closed, OK?!" he growled, while glaring at the older woman." And no funny business! If I see that you are trying to tell him that we are here, then…"

He then walked towards Ana and pointed his gun at her head." Well, then she's dead... am I being clear?" he threatened.

The older woman had tears in her eyes, and nodded." Yes, it's very clear" she replied, while her voice trembled heavily, fear plastered all over her face.

"So now be a good woman and do as I instructed. Get rid of him, NOW!" The leader demanded.

One of the gunmen unlocked the front door, so the employee could send the man away.

"Ma'am, I need to make a transaction. Fast!" Christian insisted.

"Sir, the bank is closed… can't you read the sign?" the woman remarked, pointing at the Closed sign.

"What?! No! Get out of the way and help me, now!" Christian demanded.

"Sir, _**please** _leave now." The employee begged." I need you to go"

Christian stubbornly shook his head and stood his ground. One of the robbers, the one called Hyde, had enough and pushed the employee aside, and pointed a gun at Christian's face.

"You want to come in so badly?! Then be my fucking guest…" he growled, looking Christian straight in the eyes.

Well, Christian did not even flinch.

"Get inside, now!" the gunman ordered.

But just as Christian was about to enter the bank, they all heard sirens blaring loudly, and noticed Police cars arriving, their tires screeching.

Within minutes, a lot of Police cars were parked outside the bank!

Hyde grabbed Christian and pushed him inside, making him fall to the floor.

"Fuck! Shit! Who the hell alerted the authorities?!" the leader of the gang shouted." Lock the fucking door now!"

He was seething...

One of the robbers closed and locked the door at once.

The second he sat up, Christian looked around.

'Ana... where is she?' he thought, and it was then, when he and the others heard a loud voice from outside the bank.

"This is the Police! We have the place surrounded, ..."

However, Christian didn't listen any longer. He was focused on finding her in the crowd... Ana.

His eyes scanned the bank and finally… at the corner, he saw her!

Ana...

From that distance, he wanted to capture her gaze. And when their eyes met, his heart skipped a beat.

She was hurt, he noticed it from the way she was holding her head. Plus, Christian noticed a gash on her forehead, and a trail of blood. ( Ana hurt her head, when the leader of the gang had pushed her against the floor)

They've hurt her!

They weren't able to communicate with words, so Ana and Christian used only their eyes…

.

.

.

The phone of the bank rang, making all of them look at the leader of the gang.

"Aren't you gonna pick up the phone, Woods?" Hyde commented, sounding extremely nervous.

He thought it was gonna be an easy heist.

"In and out." Woods had told them two weeks ago.

So no, Hyde did not expect the Police to get in their way... no, not at all. Fuck!

Woods walked towards the desk and answered the phone call.

Ana and Christian listened closely, as Woods at one point had a heated discussion with the person on the other side of the line.

It was the Chief of Police...

All four robbers held their guns ready, but their attention was on the phone conversation. It was on speaker phone.

The thugs were distracted by the phone conversation, giving Christian the opportunity to move closer to Ana.

When he finally reached her, he sat next to her but didn't say a thing yet. Instead, his hand slowly reached out for hers, while his eyes were fixed on the four robbers.

And when his hand finally touched Ana's, she gasped softly, her eyes locking onto Christian's.

Ana wanted to pull her hand back roughly... Oh, she did! She wanted to punish him for acting so reckless and stupid... and also for breaking her heart. She wanted to tear her hand from his, but she ...she just couldn't.

Their hands were connected, his fingers colliding gently with her fingertips, as a pair of gray eyes locked onto a pair of ocean blue ones...

Ana's heart leaped at the simple contact, and God... it felt oh so right.

'But if it was so fucking right, then why has he chosen Leila over me?' Ana thought, and harshly tore her hand from his.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... Meanwhile outside the bank...**

Sawyer had told the Chief of Police, Taylor, that Ana was one of the hostages in the bank.

He also informed Kate about it, during the drive to the bank.

As he stepped out of the Police car, Sawyer shook his head." Vultures!" he barked at the crowd.

It looked like a circus with all the spectators, news vans and reporters.

"Damn it! How did they find out? They're only gonna make it worse." Sawyer muttered under his breath.

As he reached Chief Taylor, Sawyer asked. "Have you guys tried contacting Ana on her phone?"

"Sawyer... What are you doing here? Don't you have a murder case to solve?" Taylor replied, and gave him a stern look.

"Boss, she's my partner, OK? I have to be here." He insisted.

Taylor shook his head and dragged him away from the others.

"Sawyer, I know she's not just your partner but also your friend. But please, leave it to the professionals." Taylor demanded.

"Boss, Ana can assist us from inside, OK?" Sawyer insisted, and looked at Taylor with pleading eyes." And what professionals? The big shot negotiator who just graduated from the Academy ten minutes ago?!"

At hearing that, Taylor gave him a look... he was NOT amused.

"Go... go and solve your case. Now!" he barked at Sawyer.

"Fine! But please do tell the negotiator that we have a cop inside the bank. Let them try to contact her. Please, boss." Sawyer said, and gave Taylor a pleading look.

Taylor let out a deep breath, shook his head and walked towards the spot where he had left the negotiator.

.

.

.

The second Kate received the call from Sawyer about the robbery, she immediately drove to the bank. When she arrived at the scene, she searched for someone familiar. It was then , when she noticed Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" she shouted and ran towards him.

"How's Ana? Where is she? Is she hurt? Come on, tell me please." She fired the questions at him, her eyes welling up.

"Kate, what are you doing here? You have to go home, cause it's very dangerous here at the moment." Sawyer said.

Kate shook her head furiously. "No! She's my best friend, I must know. Is Ana hurt?" she asked, while gripping Sawyer hard on his upper arm.

He cleared his throat, and let out a deep breath." From the info that the Chief has gathered, it seems that one bank employee has been harmed. No one else... yet." Sawyer told her.

"Okay, what do they want?" Kate asked, her voice trembling heavily.

"It **_seems_ **they want money and valuables." He replied, the venom in his voice very clear." Fuckers!"

"I've reminded Ana several times to do those bank transactions... why did she have to go today?" She whispered, while tears spilled from her eyes.

"Kate please, it's not safe here." he pointed out." Please, go home."

She looked at Sawyer, while shaking her head. It was then, when he saw Detective Clarke.

"Clarke!" Sawyer called out, making his colleague walk towards them.

"Hey, do you have more information about the hostage-takers? Who they are? What they are demanding and what they really want?" Sawyer asked, firing the questions at him." And do you know the number of the hostage-takers and the hostages?"

Clarke wanted to answer, but he hesitated, his eyes darting from Sawyer to Kate and then back to Sawyer." Well... I uhmm" he started, but Sawyer realized then that he couldn't say anything, because there was a civilian present.

"Hold that thought." Sawyer remarked, and gently grabbed Kate by the shoulders.

"Kate, I'm going to ask a colleague to bring you home, OK?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, and said." I cannot go, Sawyer... I need to be here. I have to be here for Ana."

.

.

.

 **... Meanwhile in the bank...**

The leader of the gang was still on the phone with the Police. Ana and Christian silently sat next to each other, and were both on high alert.

After a little while, she whispered." What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to inform Sawyer... that's it. Nothing else..."

"What do you mean? You texted me, asking for my help." Christian said softly.

"Yes, to inform the authorities. And not to barge in here like some lunatic! What were you thinking?! "she scolded." This is **_so_ **not you... why are you being so reckless and stupid all of a sudden?"

" I did inform the authorities, that's why they are outside and negotiating with these thugs." He replied coolly.

"Thank you, but after you informed them you should've stayed away." Ana hissed, and glared at him.

"Ana, you're always there whenever I need you. Let me return the fav..." he began, but she cut him off harshly.

"But this time, Leila your ex or whatever is back in your life. Does she approve with you being here? What do you think she's gonna say, knowing that you are being this reckless?! Coming here, risking your life… I don't get you, Christian." she blurted out, while shaking her head.

"Ana…" he started, but they were interrupted by one of the hostage-takers.

"Hey, you two! Shut the fuck up! And what are you doing all the way over there? Come sit over here!" Hyde demanded, pointing the gun at Christian.

Ana noticed that Christian got very angry, so she grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down." No, Christian... Please don't... relax, OK." she ordered.

All the hostages were looking at Ana and Christian, terrified that the gunman would hurt either one of them.

Christian let out a deep breath and nodded." Where must I sit?" he asked the thug, and got on his feet.

Hyde pointed a spot for him, but it was then when they all heard someone cry out from pain.

Oh God... It was the pregnant woman!

"My… my water broke…" she sobbed, while gripping the desk.

"Oh, God!" Ana exclaimed, and glared at Hyde." Help her... Please!"

The situation had totally stressed her out, causing her to have the contractions.

When Woods, the leader of the gang, noticed that, he immediately hung up the phone, thus ending the sensitive conversation with the negotiator.

He walked towards the pregnant woman, and asked her." How far along are you?"

Tears streamed down her face." I uhmmm... I think I'm going into labor now..."

"Damn it! Damn it!" Woods shouted, and groaned aloud.

"She needs to go to the hospital, now!" Ana stated, her eyes fixed on Woods.

He shook his head at that. "No! We need her." Woods stated, and then looked around the bank." Is there a doctor present?! Speak up! We need a doctor here, right now!"

Ana's eyes immediately landed on Christian.

He nodded and made a decision.

"Me" Christian said." I'm a doctor."

...

* * *

Note: Thank you all so much for reading my work and reviewing. :) You amaze me...

It means a lot, and surely makes my day!

 _Hit me with your thoughts, you guys. :)_

 _And thank you for the support, you all. :)_

 _I really appreciate it. You totally rock! ;)_

 _J_


	4. Only with Ana

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or these amazing characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Only with Ana**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 ** _Ana's eyes immediately landed on Christian's..._** ** _He nodded and made a decision._**

 ** _"Me" Christian said." I'm a doctor."_**

Christian instantly went to work. He knelt down and held the pregnant woman's hand.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." He whispered, while squeezing her hand lightly." Do you believe me?"

The young blonde woman looked at him, really afraid, panic written all over her face.

"Ma'am, do you believe me?" he repeated, his voice gentle.

She nodded, and whispered." Please, don't let my baby die"

As those words tumbled from her pale lips, tears spilled uncontrollably from her blue eyes.

Christian locked eyes with her and asked." What's your name, ma'am?"

"Ally"

He nodded." OK, Ally... you and me. We can do this..." Christian said very convincing." You are a very brave woman, and you're gonna help me bring your baby into this world, deal?"

She nodded at hearing that." Ye... yes, I will" Ally replied, her voice very shaky.

"Good... my name is Christian and I'll be your doctor for today." He commented and squeezed her hand gently.

Ally smiled, and nodded." Yes, doctor... I can do this"

When those words reached his ears, Christian smiled, glad that Ally had calmed down a bit.

"I'll be right back." he told Ally, and walked over to the leader of the gang.

"I'm going to take care of her, but you _must_ give me **_everything_ **that I need." Christian demanded.

Woods didn't look like one to obey orders, but he knew that a doctor was needed now and Christian was the only doctor inside the bank.

He really had no choice than to give him what he asked for.

While Christian waited, Woods growled out of annoyance." Okay. Hyde, give the doctor whatever he needs..."

Hyde huffed aloud, and yet he did as his leader instructed." What do you need, doctor?" he growled, his eyes fixed on Christian.

.

.

After making a list of supplies and necessities, Christian gave it to Hyde." Ask Woods to add these to your demands... and please let the Police hurry with the stuff, OK? I desperately need them for the baby and the mother."

"Will do" Hyde growled, and walked over to Woods.

Christian then returned to the spot where he had left Ally." Now I need someone who can help me." he said, looking at Ana.

"Miss… can I count on you to help me with Ally? Please?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Ana nodded, but didn't move, waiting for one of the gunmen's permission.

"Okay, get over there and help the doctor! Now..." the thug ordered, looking Ana dead in the eye.

She immediately got up and walked towards the pregnant woman, but not before giving the robber one of her threatening looks.

If looks could kill, that man would lie dead on the ground about now...

.

.

.

 **... Meanwhile outside the bank ...**

Sawyer, Kate and detective Clarke were waiting impatiently for something to happen. They were so worried, but weren't able to do a single thing.

"Clarke, I swear if something bad happens to my partner, I will fucking kill those robbers... I'll kill them all" Sawyer growled, while looking in the direction of the bank.

Clarke let out a deep breath, and said." Ana is a trained Police detective... I know she'll be okay."

Sawyer shook his head at that." I wish that I was with her this morning. Last night she left me a strange voicemail, saying she was so tired of everything. That she needed to talk. But I listened to Ana's voicemail two hours later, so when I called her she didn't pick up. And then this morning she texted me that she was running late... I wanted to ask her about the voicemail she had left, but thought that I'd ask her in person." he whispered, while his heart sank." I wish that I hadn't been so preoccupied with my date... and now I feel so guilty. Maybe… maybe if I…"

However, Kate cut him off gently.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, Luke... It's not your fault, OK?" She said, and placed a hand on his upper arm.

"Yeah, well I _do_ feel guilty"

Kate then let go of him, and closed her eyes at one point." God, watch over Ana... please!" she prayed, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

.

.

.

 **... Meanwhile, back inside the bank ...**

Ana was in an office with Christian, helping him with the pregnant young woman. Hyde stood impatiently in the hall, watching them closely, the look on his face very menacing.

They had cooked water in the water cooker and gathered some clean blankets from a storage room.

"Doctor Christian, how long have you been a physician?" Ally asked, her hair and face all sweaty.

Christian gave her a small smile, and teased." Are you doubting my capabilities, Ally?"

The blonde shook her head at hearing that." No, no, no I'm not... I was just wondering"

Christian placed a hand on her forehead, and said." More than ten years now" he replied.

"Good... that's good. I just needed to know, Doc" Ally uttered, while taking deep breaths." Please... don't let anything bad happen to my baby..." she said, while looking at Christian with pleading eyes.

"I will take care of your baby, and of you. Okay?" he promised.

Ana grabbed a pillow from the couch in the office, and placed it gently under the blonde's head.

Ally's eyes darted from Christian to Ana and then back to Christian." Aren't you two going to introduce yourselves to each other?" she croaked.

As those words reached her ears, Ana looked up and locked eyes with Christian...

"Yes, of course!" he replied, then held out his hand towards Ana.

She slowly stretched out her arm, their hands colliding. He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it lightly, while his heart thumped wildly against his chest...

He was just _so_ in love with her... and wished he could tell Ana how he felt about her and how much she means to him.

However, this was not the time nor the place for it.

"Christian Grey is the name. Nice to meet you, Miss." He said, while his eyes bored into hers.

"My name is Anastasia Steele, Doctor... Likewise." She replied, while her heart sped up exponentially.

Crap! She so wanted to hate him, but she was unable to.

'Foolish heart!' were the two words that bounced inside her skull at that very moment.

Ana was still angry and sad about how he had broken her heart, but her heart was being very stubborn right now.

'He does _not_ want you!' she scolded herself mentally, and immediately pulled her hand back and avoided his gaze.

While her eyes were fixed on Ally, Ana asked." What should I do now, doc?"

Christian let out a deep breath, sad that Ana was still angry with him. However, he expected nothing less...

Cause he had been a total moron and acted cowardly towards Ana the evening before.

"Doc?" Ana said, and looked at him questioningly.

Christian then explained what he needed her to do.

Without hesitation, she did exactly as he instructed.

While observing Ana intently, Christian looked at her with sad eyes, and thought.' Oh, I wish things between her and me weren't so complicated...'

.

.

.

 **... Five hours later ...**

The leader of the gang was relentless. He demanded lots of things, including a getaway helicopter. They already received the food, supplies for Ally and the doctor, and other things they demanded. And yet, Woods only let the bank employee go... the one he had hit on the head with his gun.

No one else!

The negotiator asked Woods to let more people go, but he refused and stood his ground.

"I want my helicopter with two of your pilots first!" Woods had demanded, and hung up the phone.

Taylor got very angry about it and walked out the van, the one the negotiator and the Police used as an office, kicking the door shut very loudly.

As he looked around and saw Sawyer, Kate and Clarke standing next to a Police car, Taylor shook his head.

He strode towards the trio, and cleared his throat aloud, as he reached them." What the hell are you still doing here, Sawyer?" he shouted.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow and scoffed." Backing my partner up." he simply said.

In that moment, Taylor knew that it was no use. Sawyer was most definitely not going to leave Ana, while she has landed in a bad situation like this.

So, he sighed deeply and decided not to push the matter any further.

Sawyer noticed it, and then went for it." How's the situation inside the bank, boss? Are they going to release more hostages? And what about the pregnant woman. Why don't they release her?" he fired the questions at Taylor.

Taylor looked over at Kate, and then grabbed Sawyer aside, so he could speak privately with him." The leader's name is Woods... well, that's what he had told the negotiator. And no, he won't release more hostages until the helicopter arrives." he said.

"What about the pregnant woman?!" Sawyer growled, angry that they didn't want to release Ally." What if she goes into labor right now? Huh?! What if something bad happens to the baby?! Or to her? Fuckers!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down, will you?" Taylor scolded Sawyer." I hate it too, but Woods has promised us that there's a doctor inside the bank... he's taking care of the pregnant woman and her unborn child."

Sawyer huffed, and clenched his hands into fists." When I get my hands on them... man, they'll be sorry..." he said, while 'dark clouds' appeared above his head.

Taylor sighed deeply at hearing his words, but didn't tell him to calm down, because he understood him.

Instead, his eyes landed in the direction of the bank.

"Sawyer, I have a bad feeling that this hostage situation will be long and rough. The scumbags are asking for a helicopter, but the negotiator is stalling." he explained, the worry in his voice very clear." Like you asked, I told him about Ana. However, the negotiator has ignored that fact completely, and I do not know why... sorry about that..."

Sawyer scoffed at that." Told you he just got off of the Academy ten minu..." he began, but it was then, when he realized something.

Fuck!

He instantly locked eyes with Taylor, and asked." Boss! Did you say that there's a doctor inside the bank who's helping the pregnant woman?" Sawyer questioned, his eyes wide.

Chief Taylor nodded, and said." Yes, I did... we assume that he was in the bank during the robbery"

"Shit! Fuck! Shit!" Sawyer cursed aloud, and looked around for Christian, but was unable to find him.

After a little while he returned with a worried look on his face." Fucking shit!" he cursed once more.

He had been so preoccupied by the hostage situation and Ana being in trouble that he totally forgot about Christian...

"Hey! Hey, what's going on?" Taylor questioned, when he noticed the look on Sawyer's face and heard all the cursing.

Sawyer let out a deep breath, and grunted aloud." I told him to go home... that's what I told him to do! And yet... Shit!" he continued." He ignored my instructions and went inside the fucking bank instead!"

.

.

.

 **... Meanwhile in the bank ...**

Christian and Ana were with Ally in the office.

She still was having the contractions, but Christian told her that it wasn't time yet to deliver the baby.

Ana stood by Ally's side and talked to her about other stuff to distract her a bit from the excruciating pain.

"You're doing great, Ally" Ana said, while wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

At a certain point, Ally even told Ana a couple of jokes.

Christian had gone to the bathroom a few minutes ago with Hyde on his heels of course.

"Don't take too long!" he barked at Christian, while they walked towards the restroom, so another gunman had to keep an eye on the two women.

The thug was watching Ana and Ally from the hallway, and fortunately had the decency to not point the gun at them like Hyde had done.

"So… uhum… I know that it's none of my business..." Ally started, and looked at Ana." But, uhumm… you and the doctor know each other, am I right?"

Ana sighed deeply and wanted to lie to her, but she felt so vulnerable at the moment and wanted to let out some of her frustrations.

So, Ana changed her mind and decided to tell the truth.

"Yes, we know each other." She answered, while avoiding Ally's gaze.

"It seems that you both have very strong feelings for one another?" Ally questioned, and grabbed Ana's hand lightly.

Ana's eyes immediately shot up, looking the blonde straight in the eyes, while shaking her head.

Ally smiled at that, and squeezed her hand gently." Oh, come on, Ana... There's this tension… some would say vibe or _chemistry_ between the two of you... one that's undeniable I presume... It's very clear, you know. And I think it's _ **love**_." she told Ana, saying the last four words softly.

Ana needed to talk about Christian with someone, she needed a listening ear... and who better with than a stranger, right?

At hearing Ally's assumptions, Ana huffed and ran a hand through her locks.

"Love?! Well, I know that he loves someone, but it's _**not** _me..." she insisted, while tears pooled in her beautiful, bright, blue eyes.

Ally shook her head in response." No, I have a sixth sense for these kind of things. He may _think_ he loves someone else, the person in your head right now… but mark my words, when I say that the doctor is in love with **_you_ , Ana...**" She said very convincing.

"No, that can't be right, Ally. He is still in love with a woman from his past. He… he isn't in love with me. I am just someone who p…" she began, but was cut off by Ally having another painful contraction.

"Aaaaaah! Oh God! It hurts so much... Ana, help me!" she cried, while gripping Ana hard on her arm.

Fortunately, Christian came back at that moment." I'm here, Ally... everything's gonna be fine." he said in a calm voice.

.

.

.

When Ally's contractions paused for a bit, Christian took a seat in a chair.

His eyes automatically landed on Ana...

She looked rather disheveled, but still he thought that she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Ana looked exhausted though... maybe she was thirsty.

So, Christian walked over to her." Ana, are you thirsty? You want a bottle of water?" he asked.

She nodded. "Will you get me some, please?" Ana asked.

"Of course." Christian replied, and asked Hyde for some water to drink.

He grabbed a bottle from the ice box in the hall and gave it to Christian." Don't drink it all at once." he growled.

Normally Christian would tell Hyde off, but at that moment all kinds of things swirled around his head.

And just as he was about to walk towards Ana to hand her over the water, Christian realized something huge!

He stood on the threshold of the door and was frozen at the spot...

From a short distance, Christian watched Ana.

She was doing exactly as he instructed, tending to Ally, helping her, and talking to the young blonde about names for the baby and other cute stuff to distract her from the pain.

He almost let go of the bottle water in his hand, while realizing at that **very** moment that he wanted and needed _more_ with Ana...

With nobody before, did he want more... but with Ana, Christian did!

Yes, from the bottom of his heart, he truly wanted _more._

Christian wanted a serious relationship with her. He needed Ana in his life and wanted to wake up every. single. morning with her in his arms, surrounded by her warmth and love.

To him it didn't matter where he would sleep after work, his or her place. As long as Ana was with him.

Christian wanted more romantic dates with her and wanted to bring her to their family cottage...

Yes, he wanted a future with her...

He wanted to build a life with her, and maybe have little ones with Ana... Little people who looked like her.

Did he really?!

Christian himself was shocked at this revelation, unable to believe that his heart ached for these kind of things...

However, that's _exactly_ what he wanted with the one he was in love with.

Christian wanted the house, the dog, and the 2.5 kids... and he wanted it all with her.

Only with Ana...

However, will she give him another chance if he'd ask her to forgive him?

And more importantly, will Ana take him back after the way he has treated her?

* * *

 _ **Note: You all are amazing! Thank you so much for reading my work and reviewing.**_

It means a lot, and surely makes my day! I read every review and they warm my heart...

 _Hit me with your thoughts, you guys. :)_

 _I really appreciate all your support..._ _You totally rock! ;)_

 _xoxo,_

 _J_


	5. Stop right there

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or these amazing characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Stop right there**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 ** _However, will she give him another chance if he'd ask her to forgive him?_**

 ** _And more importantly, will Ana take him back after the way he has treated her?_**

.

.

.

 **... Hours later ...**

It was around 5 in the afternoon, when Christian did a thorough check-up on Ally. One hour before, she had given birth to a healthy baby girl.

" How are you feeling, Ally?" he asked, his voice soft.

A smile instantly appeared on her face." How's my baby doing, doc?"

"She's as healthy as a fish... and very cute." he replied, while wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Then I'm great... as long as Isabella is well, I'm great too" Ally remarked, her blue eyes sparkling like stars.

"Good... why don't you rest a bit, Ally..." Christian advised." Don't worry, Ana and I will take good care of your baby"

Ally let out a deep breath and whispered." I like the sound of that, Doc."

Christian looked at her questioningly and said." The sound of what, Ally?"

"When you said: Ana and I... it's like music to my ears... you and Ana. Doctor, please do everything in your power to make her _believe_ that to you **_she_ **is 'THE ONE'." Ally replied, emphasizing the last two words.

Christian was taken aback by her words, and nodded." Yes... yes, Ally" he whispered." Now, please rest a bit?"

Ally nodded, and already had her eyes closed. However, after a few moments, she grabbed his hand, her eyes open again." Doc, one more thing." she uttered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You two have a lot of talking to do, don't you? Don't hold back... just tell her what's in your heart, doctor Christian" Ally advised." Confess everything to Ana. Trust me..."

As those words reached his ears, Christian nodded." I will, sweet Ally..." he promised, and smiled at her.

"Good, that's good... I'm gonna rest just a tiny bit now, OK Doc..."

Christian waited until she had fallen asleep. Well, he didn't have to wait that long. Barely five minutes later, Ally had fallen in a deep and peaceful slumber. The events of the day and giving birth to a child, had taken its toll on her body and mind.

He smiled and let out a deep breath, while feeling exhausted himself.

Before barging into the bank, he had worked nine hours straight, so it's understandable that right now his body ached for rest and sleep.

However, right now Christian didn't have the luxury to sleep. He had to be on high alert, considering the circumstances.

So, Christian took a seat in a chair and closed his eyes for one minute.

'That's enough' he thought, after the little 'rest', and as he opened his eyes again, he heard Ana sing a lullaby to the baby.

A smile appeared on his face, as he watched her.

WOW...

One hour ago, after Ally had delivered the baby, Ana's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree, happy that everything worked out okay with mother and child.

And right now, Ana was holding the baby lovingly in her arms, singing her a song, the look on her face content.

As Christian watched Ana hold the baby, his heart swelled gloriously...

He smiled, thinking about what Ally had said to him earlier.

 ** _"If I had given birth to a boy, I would've named him Christian." she stated._**

And at the moment, he silently watched as Ana laid the baby down to sleep.

His heartbeat had kicked up four to five notches, afraid now that the two of them finally could have the talk.

Christian had hurt her badly, that much he knew. The night before, he had hurt her by saying that he hadn't made a choice. She had put herself and heart out there, telling him that she loved him and wanted to be with him. And what did he do?

He acted cowardly and had rejected her!

He rejected the one he madly was in love with. Man, he really was a moron, wasn't he?

'Idiot!' he scolded himself.

Christian was so in love with Ana and wanted more with her. However, does he have the guts to confess it all to her?

Ally insisted that he should tell Ana... and Christian wanted to. He really did!

However, how will Ana react if he did? Will she forgive him and will she give him another chance?

At one point, Christian had enough of his own cowardliness, and decided to put himself out there like Ana had done the evening before.

He was truly and deeply in love with this gorgeous, kind, sweet and unselfish young woman who was sitting just a few feet away.

He had to start somewhere. Right?

Ana had done so much for him these past six months and still he had been blind not so long ago.

He acted like a selfish, inconsiderate asshole... How could he?!

Well, Christian himself didn't understand... After all that he and Ana have been through?!

No matter his insecurities, Christian knew that it was high time for him to do a lot of damage control. The damage that he had caused. It didn't matter to him how long it was gonna take. All he knew at that very moment is that he was going to do everything in his power to win Ana's heart back.

He was prepared to do some major groveling, but that didn't matter... He was in the wrong and all he wanted now was Ana...

So, Christian got up from his seat and closed the gap between him and her.

Ana had been avoiding his gaze for one whole hour now, and he knew it was on purpose.

While his heart pounded hard against his rib-cage, he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ana?" he said, his voice trembling heavily.

She turned around and looked at him."Yes?" Ana replied, while she glared up at him, her voice so cold that it would put the coldest winter to shame.

Oh, she was acting all defensive still... well, that's to be expected.

Christian was terrified that she would reject him, and yet he pushed forward.

"I would like to ask you something. Can I?" he pleaded, and made a move to brush a lock of hair from her face, but Ana purposely moved her head back, so his fingers wouldn't come in contact with her forehead.

" Do. not. touch. me." Ana hissed, while throwing daggers with her eyes at him.

"But... I" he began, but she cut him off.

"What do you want?" Ana asked coldly. "Go on... tell me, before the baby wakes up."

He let out the breath that he had been holding, swallowing a huge lump in his throat.

"Well? Spit it out!" he heard Ana say, the venom in her voice evident and oh so clear.

" I'm very sorry about the evening before, Ana... Can you forgive…" he began, but was cut off by Ally screaming her lungs out.

"Aaaaaaah! Oh my God. Doctor, help please..." she sobbed.

Christian and Ana immediately stormed towards her.

Hyde barged into the office and shouted." What the hell is going on here?!"

Christian noticed that Ally was bleeding out; it turned out she wasn't doing very well at all.

He turned to look at Hyde." I need to speak with your boss. Now! Ally is not doing well... please!" he shouted, his voice trembling heavily.

Hyde heard the urgency in his voice, so he went and ran to get the leader of the gang.

Within seconds, Ally had lost consciousness.

"No..." Christian said, as he attempted to wake Ally up." Ally, Ally... come on... Ally!"

"What's wrong with her, Christian? Is she going to be okay?" Ana asked, the fear in her voice clear, while tears pooled in her blue eyes.

He shook his head, while attempting to swallow the huge lump in his throat." She's in trouble, Ana... She's in deep trouble. And right now, there's nothing more I can do for her... She needs a real gynecologist, and we _need_ to get her to the nearest hospital... if we don't, well then uhmmm..." He began, but was unable to continue.

Well, he didn't have to tell her. Ana knew very well what Christian was trying to say.

Tears pooled in her eyes at first, and then they rolled down Ana's cheek. She didn't want the baby to grow up without a mother.

No… that cannot happen!

Christian saw the tears and wiped it away for Ana... this time she didn't avoid his hand...

"Woods will come soon. I'll try to convince him to release her, Ana...Don't worry." He promised, and let his hand rest gently against her cheek.

Ana wanted to turn her face the other way, so his fingers wouldn't be brushing against her cheek. Just the touch of his fingers, made her heart contract in her chest. She wanted to hurt him, to hate him, to hit him, to yell at him for causing her so much pain. She wanted to do something to him, anything! He had broken her heart and she wasn't sure how it ever will be mended.

However, Ana didn't have the strength to do one single thing. All she was able to do was stay still, feeling his soft caress on her cheek, her eyes shutting tightly.

"Ana..." He whispered, making her open her eyes.

But just as she was about to answer him, the leader of the hostage takers barged inside the office. "What the hell happened here?!"

Christian instantly pulled his hand back, leaving Ana dazed on her spot.

"Ally Williams... She had just given birth to a baby girl. There are some complications, and she is bleeding out... She desperately needs to go to the hospital, now." Christian explained, his eyes locked onto Woods." She's dying and if she doesn't leave here now, she'll be dead within two or three hours. Please, let her go."

Christian was looking at Woods with pleading eyes, but Hyde came into the office too and said." We can't let her go, Woods! We need her and the baby."

It was then, when Christian totally lost it!

Within seconds, he stood all up in Hyde's face." So besides being bank robbers, you want to be murderers too?!" Christian shouted." No, you don't want that, okay. Please, let the mother and her baby go!"

"Please, Woods..." Ana pleaded, her voice shaky." You don't need the woman. Release Ally... please!"

Woods sighed deeply and shook his head.

He wasn't going to do it... Ana and Christian both realized that, making Christian curse aloud at one point.

"Are you fucking crazy?! She will die! Don't you fucking understand that?! Huh?!" he shouted, so Hyde grabbed him, pointed the gun at Christian's head and shoved him harshly against the wall.

In that moment, Ana knew that things were escalating quickly... She had to do something. NOW!

"Woods, you don't need Ally... so you think she's valuable because she has a baby? Well let me tell you something... you have someone more valuable than her." Ana insisted, her voice self assured.

Christian looked at her and knew what she was going to say.

'Oh no! She was going to give herself up! No!' he thought.

Christian knew that if the hostage takers would find out that Ana was a cop, they were going to use her for their getaway, if it came down to that.

He had to stop her!

"Ana, stop it! Don't, please..." Christian said, while looking at her pleadingly.

He gently gripped her on her upper arm, trying to convince her to stop. But instead of listening to him, she totally and completely ignored him and tore her arm roughly from his grip.

Ana walked towards Woods and continued, looking him straight in the eyes." Do you know who is more valuable than Ally? There is…" she began, but got cut off by Christian again.

"Ana, don't!" he pleaded, making Woods and Hyde very angry.

Well, Hyde had enough and punched Christian hard in the face, making his nose bleed.

However, Christian didn't even feel the pain. All he wanted was to protect Ana from herself…

She was startled by Hyde's action, punching Christian in the face, and yet she swallowed hard and continued." Because one of your hostages is a cop! The person tried hiding it, but I saw the gun and badge with my own eyes..."

When those words reached Woods' ears, he went berserk." What?! A fucking cop is inside the bank? All this time? Who the fuck is the cop?! Tell me!" he barked at Ana.

For one split second, she looked at Christian... He was shaking his head, while attempting to stop the bleeding.

"No" he mouthed to her, and yet Ana ignored his advice.

"I don't know who, but I know there is a cop inside. I will show you the gun and badge." Ana replied, her voice calm.

"I knew it!" Hyde said, and looked at Woods." There was a man sitting very closely to you, while you were negotiating with the Police... I bet it's him! He's a big guy... It must be him!"

Woods groaned at that, and looked over to Ana." Okay, woman. If you are telling the truth and you really can show me those stuff, I will let Mrs Williams and her baby go." he said, the look on his face menacing.

Ana let out a deep breath, relieved that her plan worked, while Christian felt defeat wash over him.

No...

She was _not_ going to sacrifice herself… no, he most definitely wasn't going to let Ana do it.

.

.

.

 _ **... Approximately 45 minutes later...**_

Christian stood silently in his spot, watching Ana as she took care of the baby.

She was so freaking stubborn! He shook his head, while watching the love of his life. Why was Ana so stubborn?!

 _After Ana had showed Woods the badge and gun, he had given permission to release Ally Williams._

 _(During the time that Christian had made the list of supplies that he needed for Ally and the unborn child, Hyde was watching him like a hawk. And during that same time, Woods continued the negotiations with the Police. So, when none of the robbers were watching her closely, Ana took that opportunity, that small window, to grab her bag swiftly and threw the contents of it in the trash can... thus hiding the gun and badge from everyone, especially from Woods and his gang)_

 _And after Hyde forcefully grabbed the man he was talking about earlier, the one he thought was the cop, and found out that he was no cop but a businessman, Woods decided to keep the baby._

 _"Only Mrs. Williams can go." Woods had said, and so they released Ally, thus her life was saved._

 _Ana was outraged about the fact that they decided to keep the baby._

 _ **"But you can easily find out who the cop is and use him or her! Just let the baby go too." Ana begged, but Woods didn't want to change his mind about it.**_

 _ **"You and the doctor will take care of the baby, while we 'investigate' who the cop is." Woods stated and left her and Christian behind in the office, locking it.**_

So here they were, Christian and Ana alone in the locked office with the baby…

Ana had just fed baby Isabella and laid her down. It was then, when she decided to rest for a bit.

She sat down right next to Isabella and closed her eyes, completely ignoring Christian.

Well, he couldn't take the silence any longer and got up from his chair, pacing the room.

Ana got very annoyed by his action and opened her eyes.

"Why are you doing that? Stop pacing, Christian. You are driving me mad!" she snapped at him, the venom in her voice evident.

He huffed and closed the gap between them. "I am driving **_you_ **mad? What about you, Ana?" Christian questioned, while she saw hurt in his eyes." Why did you do it, huh? Why did you go through with it, when I asked. No… I begged you not to?! Huh? You do know that it won't take them long to find out that **YOU** are the cop, right?"

"I know, but I just couldn't let her die." Ana confessed.

"We could've found another way. You don't have to be so stubborn all the time!" Christian insisted." I had another plan in mind, and it could've worked if you weren't so stubborn"

That was it! Ana had enough! Who does he think he was, calling her names?!

Asshole!

Ana got up from her seat and went all up in his face." Stubborn? I am stubborn?! I did what I thought was right, okay?" she hissed, their faces so close he was able to count her eyelashes.

Christian huffed at that." You shouldn't have done it! I begged you not to. I cannot lose you, Ana...Do you know what they'll do… " he began, but attempted to calm himself down first.

His chest was heaving and his breath shallow, a huge lump stuck in his throat.

Then he continued." Why am I asking you… of course you know what happens to a hostage who gets dragged along in a getaway car… well, in this case a getaway helicopter." Christian said, his voice trembling heavily, the look in his eyes gut-wrenching.

He was so afraid. Christian couldn't bear it, if he lost her now. He had just discovered that he wanted more with Ana...

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, her voice harsh.

Christian then avoided her gaze and walked towards his chair, taking a seat in it, wanting to calm down first.

Ana groaned aloud, and stormed towards him." I don't get you, Christian... I don't! You have Leila back in your life, right? What? You want the best of both worlds? You can't have us both! You have to choose!" she shouted, while towering over him." Be a man and take your pick! Her or me?! It's simple as picking out a shirt to wear! Take your pick!"

"I already have made a choice, Ana." He whispered, and looked lovingly at her.

Christian then was being all silent, while attempting to choose the right words, planning to confess his love for her.

He was just about to tell Ana that he wanted her and only her.

However, she misunderstood his silence, and got angrier by the second." Guess you have picked **her** , huh? I knew it." Ana said, her voice cold, while taking a few steps back until she reached the middle of the office." You've never gotten over her, huh? So now you can stop acting like you give a damn about me, Christian... It's not like you fucking care what happens to me... not like you give a fuck if those scumbags hurt or better yet, kill me!"

At this point, Ana knew damn well that she was being very unfair and that she was hurting him with her words, but she did it on purpose.

She wanted payback. She wanted him to suffer.

As those hurtful words reached Christian's ears, he shook his head and got up from his chair.

Oh, he had enough!

With huge strides, Christian walked towards Ana, and within a minute or so he almost reached her, making her walk backwards.

The look on his face, the glint in his eyes was predatory, scaring the hell outta her, and yet she held her head up high." Stop right there... don't come any closer" Ana warned, her voice weak, but Christian kept closing in on her, until her back hit the wall, making her gasp softly.

Oh, boy... she really done it now...

"What did you just say, Ana?" he growled, his eyes boring into hers." I don't care if they hurt or kill you? How can you say something awful like that?!"

* * *

 **Note: You all are amazing! Thank you so much for reading my work and reviewing. :)**

It means a lot, and surely makes my day! I read every review and they warm my heart...

 _Hit me with your thoughts, you guys. :)_

 _I really appreciate all your support..._ _You totally rock! ;)_

 ** _Hope you had a great mother's day._**

 _xoxo,_

 _J_


	6. Everything that's good about me

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or these amazing characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Everything that's good about me**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 **Note: In this story ( A/U) Ana's father Ray, is the District's attorney...**

 **Only a couple chapters to go, you all... then this short story is Complete. ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Oh, boy... she really done it now..._

 _"What did you just say, Ana?" he growled, his eyes boring into hers." I don't care if they hurt or kill you? How can you say something awful like that?!"_

Ana had nowhere to escape, trapped between the wall and Christian...

She tried to move left, but Christian grabbed her gently by one of her wrists." And now you will listen to me, Ana" he growled, his eyes piercing.

"Let go of me" She uttered, her voice weak. Ana was unable to look him in the eyes any longer, so she turned her face to the left.

At this point he completely had lost his patience with her.

Christian was so in love with Ana, but she was acting all stubborn. In the dangerous situation that they were in, he couldn't afford to waste any precious time.

He wanted to confess his love to her, but she kept interrupting him again and again. So, he grabbed her lightly by her wrists and gently pushed her against the wall, planning to get his point across.

Their faces were so close to each other that he could smell her delicious scent. She had been wearing it the whole day and yet her perfume smelled heavenly. His body was pressed soft against Ana's, making her weak in the knees.

At that very moment, he wanted so badly to kiss her hard on her beautiful mouth, but he wanted to make a point. She doesn't get away with talking like that about him... Like he didn't care about her! She knew that he cared… that's why he was here in this bank.

For her!

"You don't have the right to talk to me that way… You know that I do care about you..." He growled, his lips near her ear, while his breath tickled her sensitive skin there, making her knees turn into jelly.

Christian had to hold her up, because if he didn't, Ana would've surely sunk to the floor.

Then he continued, his lips so close to her earlobe." Let me tell you something, sweet Ana… and please don't dare interrupt me. I beg you." Christian whispered." I love you… I chose you. You and only you. You mean the world to me. You, Anastasia Steele, are the only one in the world I look forward to seeing, when I wake up in the morning… you are my everything… you are my life. Before you, I've never been in love… and I never thought I could. However, you have made me a changed man. You make me want to be a better man… a better son, a better brother, a better surgeon, a better boyfriend, and hopefully one day… a good husband. However, I'm not there yet, Ana… I know I'm not. That's why I need you in my life, to help me… I love you so much, Ana… And right now, everything that's good about me… is you."

As those heart tugging words tumbled from his lips, tears pooled in Ana's eyes, a huge lump stuck in her throat.

As their eyes met, she sniffled.

"Please, Ana…" Christian continued, while tears pooled in his gray eyes." Please… please forgive me for what I've done to you… I'd do anything to reset the last 24 hours. If it were possible, I would do it and firstly I'd punch myself in the face for the pain I've caused you, and then tell you what I've said just now. I'd give up _anything_ so you would consider forgiving me, and hopefully give me a chance to do right by you..."

Ana shook her head, while the tears spilled from her eyes.

Christian was fighting very hard against the urge to kiss her. So instead, he cupped her face and gently pressed his body onto hers, feeling her soft and warm body mold into his, making her heart almost leap out of her chest.

He then brought his lips to her ear and whispered. "I have a plan to get you out and you will play along, okay? I cannot and will not lose you, Ana… I'm going to make sure no harm comes over you."

"Don't tell me what to do" Ana was able to say, her eyes closed, because his fiery breath on her neck made a delicious shiver go through her spine. She almost couldn't focus on what she was trying to do: make Christian suffer!

Yes, he confessed his love to her… and God, that was what she desperately wanted, needed, dreamed about and had waiter for…

His words really touched Ana, her heart turning into a puddle because of them. However, she refused to give in so easily…

Also, his hot body pressed onto hers, was slowly but surely driving her completely mad. She had the urge to lock her hands around his neck and pull him even closer, but she denied herself that crazy urge. She desperately wanted to jump him and do naughty things to him, but she fought that urge.

So, instead she clenched both her hands into fists and didn't touch him.

However, a soft whimper escaped her lips, making him almost lose it.

God, Christian desperately wanted to throw her on the floor and…

At a certain point, Ana's breath hitched in her throat and all she could think about was to feel his mouth on her skin, but instead she weakly said." I am **_not_ **going anywhere… I bet your plan is stupid… I'm staying here with the baby."

He shook his head at that, and thought.' Still feisty and stubborn like always.'

They were so close to each other, both their hearts racing, their lips inches apart.

Ana took in deep breaths and told herself not to give into him. Their breaths became ragged, because they were both denying themselves what they truly wanted. However, neither one of them wanted to give in…

.

.

.

 **… Meanwhile on the other side of town…**

Ray Steele just got out of court, when he read the text Kate had sent him.

Ana was in trouble! Oh God!

He immediately grabbed his phone and dialed Kate's phone number.

"Mr. Steele!" she exclaimed.

"Kate, where are you now?" he asked.

"I uhumm… I am in front of the bank… Mr. Steele, I'm so scared!" she sobbed.

"It's gonna be okay, dear. I'm on my way there right now." He said, sounding very worried.

"But, what if… what if something happens to her?" she cried.

"Kate, listen to me carefully… Ana is an experienced detective. She'll be fine, OK. She can take care of herself… Hold on, I'm on my way…" he promised.

"Okay." Kate answered, and ended the phone conversation.

Ray Steele immediately walked out of the office, after grabbing his briefcase and files. On his way down, he decided to give the Santos file to Judge Webb first. He was just about to knock on his door, when he heard the Judge speak with someone. He didn't want to disturb him, so he decided to walk away. But just as he turned around, he heard the judge smash something hard!

Ray immediately stopped in his tracks, and turned around to see what was wrong with the judge.

He knocked on the door, but he didn't get a reply. So, Ray Steele stepped into the office and saw the judge on the floor.

"Judge Webb, are you alright sir?" he asked.

The judge looked up at him startled and shook his head." No. I've done something unethical and now we all will pay the price." He whispered.

Ray didn't understand what he meant by it, so he asked." Sir, what happened? What's wrong?"

He asked that question even though he was afraid to hear the answer. Ray had known the judge for years now and this is the first time he had acted this strange. The judge was on edge, his office was trashed and by the look of it, he probably hadn't shaved nor showered in days .

God only knows what he had done or had been through.

"Sir, tell me please. What are you talking about?" Ray questioned.

And it was then, when Judge Webb began to open up to him… well, he opened up completely. He told Ana's father everything!

Not one single detail did the judge leave out…

.

.

.

 **… Meanwhile inside the bank …**

Daniel Woods, the leader of the hostage takers was busy in the vault. He was searching for something. With the safety deposit box key in his hand, he searched for one particular thing.

It was then, when Hyde walked in on him, his brows furrowed." Woods! What are you doing? I thought that you wanted to find out who the cop is?" he asked impatiently.

"I'll be out right away. Give me one moment, okay?" Woods replied coldly.

"Woods, you don't have a hidden agenda, do you?" Hyde asked then.

As those words reached his ears, Woods looked up and gave Hyde a very deadly look." What I do is none of your fucking business! I call the shots and you three do as I say!" he barked at him." Give me some fucking privacy… get the hell outta here, now!"

However, Hyde wasn't the kind of person to just obey.

"Woods, we are here for the money and the diamonds, right? Tell me that we aren't here for something else entirely! Cause your plan did not work... To get in, get the money and get out of the bank without any intrusions…" he began, but Woods cut him off by punching him in the face. Very hard!

Woods then grabbed Hyde by his throat, shoved him against the wall and almost choked him. "I said, what I do is none of your fucking business!" he threatened." Shut up or I swear I will personally put a bullet in your brainless skull! Understood?!"

With his face all red, Hyde nodded, so Woods finally let go of his throat, making it possible for Hyde to breathe again.

While glaring at him, Hyde walked away from Woods, but not before saying." I hope that what you are searching for has nothing to do with your little brother, man..."

.

.

.

 **… Meanwhile in the locked office…**

Ana and Christian were still in the same position. She was backed up against the wall, while his hot body was pressed onto hers, his lips near her neck. He was trying to convince her to play along with his plan to get her out, but she was being all stubborn and kept saying no.

After a few moments, he pulled back and looked her deep in the eyes. Ana was trembling, not because she was afraid of him. But because she desperately **wanted** him. However, both of them were refusing to give in first!

At one point Christian gave her _the_ _look_.

The look that would make other people run away from him, but she wasn't afraid of him at all. On the contrary, Ana thought he looked super hot, his piercing gaze directly and only fixed on her…

Her hands were still clenched into fists, while she desperately fought the need to crash her lips onto his...

God, she loved Christian so much!

He stared into her blue eyes, trying to get through to her." I don't know why you have to be so stubborn." He whispered.

She huffed in response." And I don't know why you have to be such an inconsiderate jerk! Let go off me!" she snapped, the venom in her voice evident.

He shook his head in response." I will let you go under one condition, Ana…" he said.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she did what she did next. The feel of his warm body pressed onto hers was driving her to the brink of insanity! Ana was on the verge of grabbing his face roughly and kiss him hard on the mouth, so she did something else instead.

Ana slapped him hard on the cheek...

Christian didn't expect it, and was so shocked that he took one step back from her. Oh, that gave her the opportunity to hit him on his chest.

At this point, Ana wasn't able to control herself anymore. The way he had broken her heart the night before, and the events of the day had taken away all of her self control.

She kept hitting him and kept saying." I hate you. How dare you hurt me like that. I hate you, Christian!"

Tears ran down Ana's face, her sobs echoing in the huge office.

Christian silently took the punishment, and didn't do anything to stop her from hitting him. Why? Because he knew how much he had hurt her. He knew that she was hurting badly and that she was letting it all out. He was glad that she was able to express her anger towards him at last.

He needed Ana to let out her frustrations, and if this was the only way… then so be it.

Christian silently took her beating, and just watched and admired Ana... her cheeks were red from anger, her tears were spilling from her eyes, her hair a beautiful mess...

God… he loved this woman so freaking much!

At one point she got tired, so she stopped with the hitting and the yelling.

He locked eyes with her, and cupped her face carefully." Do you really hate me, Ana?" he questioned, and gave her a sad look.

She locked eyes with him, and groaned." Yes, I hate you… you selfish, inconsiderate jerk. After everything that we have been throu…" she started, but Christian cut her off with his next action.

He swiftly, but gently cupped her face with both hands and captured her lips with his. Ana still had her right hand on his chest, but instead of hitting him, she twisted his shirt and pulled him even closer to her, wanting to feel his body heat. It took barely a second for Ana to respond to the feel of his lips on hers.

She moved her lips and tugged on his hair. His right hand disappeared in her shiny, soft locks, while his left one landed on her hip. She sighed into his mouth, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Their tongues were dancing together, while their hearts were beating as one. Christian pulled away first and broke the passionate kiss, then looked her deep in the eyes, their breaths shallow.

Ana whimpered out of protest, because she wanted to keep kissing him.

She wanted to keep feeling his callous hand on her cheek, on her hip, everywhere on her body. While he looked lovingly at her, Ana touched her lips and looked up at him with a dazed look on her gorgeous face.

"Ana, I am _so_ in love with you. I need you and I'm so very sorry that I hurt you." He finally managed to say, his voice trembling heavily.

She looked away, knowing that he meant every word. As her eyes welled up, Ana took a deep breath.

She silently let her tears flow, and avoided his gaze.

"I still want to punish you, you know" he heard her say.

"Ana?" Christian said, afraid of what was going through her mind." I'm prepared to do anything… groveling, be your personal errand boy… anything. Anything for you, my sweet Ana…"

Finally, she looked up and locked eyes with him once more.

God, she loved him so damn much.

"I love you too, Christian." she whispered, as a gorgeous smile graced her face, her eyes red from crying.

Christian's heart melted into a puddle, when those words left her lips. He lovingly looked at her, watching how she slowly closed the little gap between them and brought her lips towards his.

The second kiss was full of promise and full of love, making a shiver go up and down his spine…

However, he abruptly broke the kiss, because he heard the door being unlocked.

As Christian pulled away from their embrace, she instantly missed his warmth and love...

"Ana, I want you to promise me something. Whatever happens, please follow my lead…" he whispered, and looked at her pleadingly." Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I have a solid plan in mind."

Without hesitation, Ana nodded, making a relief feeling was over Christian's whole being.

Finally...

They both watched as the door opened and the leader of the crew, Daniel Woods, walked inside. He was with Hyde and the third robber.

As he saw the smirk on Woods' face, Christian all of a sudden had a very bad feeling.

"I have great news! I know who the cop is!" he said in a mocking manner.

Ana knew that she was busted and immediately turned her head to look at Christian…

She grabbed his hand and squeeze it tightly, her heart ramming against her rib-cage." Who is it? Where is he?" Ana asked, while she felt Christian squeeze her hand also.

Woods walked towards them, and stopped right in front of Ana." The cop is not a man, but a woman." He said triumphantly, and then his eyes turned very dark." The cop is you, Detective Anastasia Steele…"

* * *

 **Note:** **You all are amazing! Thank you so much for reading my work and reviewing. :)**

 _Hit me with your thoughts, you guys. :)_

 _I really appreciate all your support... You totally rock! ;)_

 _xoxo,_

 _J_


	7. The metal container

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or these amazing characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The metal container**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _Woods walked towards them, and stopped right in front of Ana." The cop is not a man, but a woman." He said triumphantly, and then his eyes turned very dark." The cop is you, Detective Anastasia Steele…"_

After that, everything went by very fast. Woods grabbed her and the other men tied Christian to a chair.

"Wait, wait! Let's talk, Woods!" Christian shouted, while he struggled in the chair." Let me go, so we can talk!"

" Let go off me!" Ana growled, and fought to get free but Woods had a very tight grip on her.

"Stop struggling, detective Steele! If you don't, I will hurt you!" Woods threatened.

Ana was afraid, and yet she said." Let me go… see, you're making the baby cry! Coward!"

"I have enough of you..." Woods growled, and was about to hit Ana with his gun, but Christian stopped him with just five words.

"Woods, I own a helicopter!"

Ana's eyes fluttered shut, as those words reached her ears. Noooo.

Woods then shoved Ana against the wall and looked at one of the robbers." Watch her!"

He then walked back to where he had left Christian." What did you just say, doctor?"

Christian looked Woods straight in the eyes and said." The Police doesn't want to give you a get-away helicopter, right? Well... I own one."

"You're messing with me" Woods said.

"No, I'm not."

"Who are you?" Woods questioned.

"My name is Christian Grey."

Woods looked at Christian surprised." _The_ Christian Grey?! From the Grey family who owns one quarter of Seattle?"

Christian nodded at that." Yes, you are correct. _That_ family... you can google me if you want to be sure... go on."

"Please, let the detective and the baby go... take me instead" Christian insisted." I'm your ticket out of here, Woods..."

.

.

.

 **... Meanwhile ...**

After the judge told Ana's father everything, he immediately stormed out of the building and jumped inside his car. He frantically searched for his car keys.

"Damn it! Where are my keys?" he muttered and scolded himself.

They were running out of time and he knew that he must be at the hostage scene immediately to inform the authorities about what he had found out.

"Here it is!" Ray said, relieved when he finally found the key.

He started his car and drove above the speed limit. He didn't care about that, because he had to inform the Police what was inside of the bank!

When he arrived at the scene, Ray Steele immediately looked for someone in charge. It was then, when he saw Ana's boss with the others.

He walked towards them with his briefcase in his hand, his hand shaking.

"Mr. Steele..." Kate uttered, while tears pooled in her eyes.

"She's still inside the bank?" Ray asked, his voice shaky.

"Yes, Mr. Steele... unfortunately your daughter is still inside." Chief Taylor replied.

It was in that moment, when Sawyer noticed something off about Ana's father.

Ray looked very nervous, his breathing seemed unnatural, and he was sweating a lot.

Conclusion: Ana's dad was scared out of his mind!

"Mr. Steele, are you alright?" Sawyer asked, and placed a hand on his upper arm." Don't worry, sir. We will get Ana out."

Ray cleared his throat and attempted to act calm, but failed miserably." Chief Taylor, I really need to talk with you... In private, please?" He insisted, his voice trembling heavily.

"Okay, what is it? Let's talk over here, Mr. Steele." Taylor replied, and took Ray aside.

As the two men talked from a distance, detective Clark said." I wonder what's going on."

"It must be something important." Sawyer said, while observing the two men like a hawk.

"Correction... it must be _very_ important." Sawyer stated, after a few minutes." I see panic in Taylor's eyes... Fuck! Something's most definitely wrong!"

As Sawyer watched Chief Taylor, he noticed that Ray's words had a huge effect on him.

Clark also noticed the sudden fear on Taylor's face." Sawyer, have you ever seen the Chief like this?"

He shook his head." No... never." Sawyer replied." I have to find out what's happening, guys. I cannot stand around here and do nothing"

They saw how Taylor led Ray Steele towards the van, where the negotiator and the others were.

"I didn't think that it was possible, but now I'm even _more_ terrified." Kate whispered, while gripping the strap of her bag tightly.

.

.

.

After Ray Steele had informed the authorities, he walked out the van and stormed towards Kate.

His face was of a man who felt powerless and defeated.

"Kate, I'm going to take you home… right now." he said, and gently grabbed her on her upper arm." No, no. You are going to pack up your stuff and get out of town!"

She frowned at that." WHAT? Mr. Steele? No! What's going on?" she asked and pulled her arm from his grip.

"Kate... Listen to me! You may be all grown up, but I'm _still_ your Godfather... Let's go, now." He demanded, and grabbed Kate once more.

"No, I can't. Ana needs me and I'm not going to leave, while her life is at risk." She pleaded, but Ray was already dragging her away.

"There is something inside the bank, OK? Something awful!" Ray said, and looked at Kate with pleading eyes." I need you to go... Now!"

"Hey, hey... Mr. Steele, wait a minute. What's going on here?" Sawyer asked, his eyes pleading." Tell us. What's inside the bank?!"

Ray shook his head, and said." PLEASE, all three of you... you have to leave, now! Chief Taylor is talking with S.W.A.T. right now. They're planning on evacuating _all_ the people in front of the bank immediately!"

Sawyer didn't understand, and shook his head." What are you talk..." he began, but it was then, when the four of them saw three vans halt right in front of them.

They saw seven people step out the vans, and they hurriedly walked to the back of their cars.

After they opened the back doors of the vans, Sawyer saw how they each grabbed a medium-sized metal box and carefully carried them away.

"Sawyer, do you know who they are?" detective Clark asked, his brows furrowed.

"I have no idea." he replied." But I'd like to find out."

"They can't be S.W.A.T., cause they are already up on the roofs." Detective Clark commented, his eyes following their every move.

It was in that moment, when Sawyer and Clark both saw the logo on their backs.

"Kate, we have to go now!" Ray Steele exclaimed, and dragged her away from the scene, towards his car.

"Wait! Mr. Steele!" Sawyer tried, but the two vanished into the crowd.

"Why in the hell does that logo look so familiar?" detective Clark questioned, and then after a few minutes his eyes went wide.

It was in that moment, when Sawyer also realized _who_ the seven people were...

"Fuck, no" the both of them said in unison.

"Clark, stay here and help S.W.A.T. with the evacuation if needed." Sawyer said, and walked towards the van, where Chief Taylor and the others were.

"Sawyer, wait! What are _you_ gonna do?!" Clark asked, but Ana's partner didn't answer him… he didn't even look back… not even once.

.

.

.

... Approximately **_two_ **hours later...

.

.

As Hyde walked into the room, where Woods and Christian were, his eyes landed on a metal container. He immediately grabbed it and looked at Woods angrily.

"Woods, what the fuck is this?! What are you doing?" he shouted." Are you INSANE?!"

In response, Woods walked towards Hyde and carefully took the container from him." How dare you! Do you know what this is? Damn you." He barked at him." Looks like you really want that bullet inside your skull, don't you?!"

"I know exactly what it is, you asshole!" Hyde shouted, his eyes wild from rage." So this was your end game all along?! Taking revenge on the people who are responsible for your brother's death?!"

Christian watched the two thugs, as they argued with one another. He listened to their conversation and sat silently in a chair. They had told him how they were planning to escape. And that they were going to bring him along as insurance. Luckily, he had convinced them to leave the baby behind.

 ** _"If you bring the baby along, she is only going to slow us down. She will cry and irritate you till you snap. And you don't want that, right? We must move fast and swiftly. And I'm all the insurance you need." He told them in a very convincing manner._**

 ** _Woods also had given Christian a burner phone, so he could give his pilot instructions regarding the helicopter. Of course, the whole time, Woods listened to the phone conversation, and made sure Christian only said what he wanted him to say… nothing more and nothing less._**

Woods pointed his gun at Hyde at one point." Shut the fuck up and look how the detective is doing… And the baby!" Christian heard Woods say.

Christian noticed that Woods was about to explode, holding the metal container so tightly his knuckles turned white.

But instead of doing as Woods said, Hyde went all up in his face.

"I should've known! Aaarghh! Fuckkkk!" he shouted." You know what? I'm going to tell Reilly and O'Neill everything... I'm done with you, Woods! I'm fucking. done. with. you"

"No, you're not! If you tell them, I'll open the container right here and now!" Woods threatened, while looking at Hyde like he wanted to kill him.

"You wouldn't dare"

At hearing that, Woods grabbed the metal container and began punching the six digit code.

Hyde all of a sudden looked terrified and shouted." Stop! Stop it! OK, OK, I'll do whatever you say! Just stop with what you're doing... PLEASE."

Woods immediately stopped, and glared at him." Adam was an outstanding young man. He made me and my family proud. He wanted to make something out of himself, and was nothing like me. Man, I was so proud of him and happy that he was about to become someone important. The first and only scientist of the Woods family." he said, his voice shaky, while tears pooled in his eyes.

"But your brother is dead. Why would you open up old wounds?" Hyde said calmly, afraid of setting him off." Try to move on, will you? Yes, he was a good man. I knew him, Woods… he wouldn't want you to do this. He wouldn't want you to hurt innocent people…"

While Hyde said the last sentence, he was pointing at the metal container." Stop this madness, man… please?"

Woods shook his head in response." No! His life was in _their_ hands." he growled, while tears spilled from his eyes." They _knew_ that he was innocent and that it was an occupational hazard, when his two colleagues died. And yet they BLAMED him for it! ALL of it! His bosses didn't lose shit! They got away with it, and even bribed that fucking judge to do so! That fucking coward... judge Webb. They had to find someone to blame, and they chose my baby brother."

"Woods, don't do this. Adam wouldn't want you to hurt so many people... please." Hyde begged, terrified of what he had planned.

"I _need_ to do this! For my baby brother... Those high ranked cowards MUST suffer! They will feel my wrath, Hyde." Woods said, making a chill go up and down Christian's spine." Mark my words… they will feel what I felt, when I lost Adam three years ago..."

.

.

.

 _After Christian convinced Woods to take him instead of Ana, they grabbed her and tied her up securely in the chair._

 _"Christian? What are you doing?" she sobbed, and looked at him pleadingly._

 _As Hyde cuffed him, Christian gave Ana a loving look, and mouthed." Trust me..."_

 _And then he was gone..._

That happened approximately **_two_ **hours ago.

Ana struggled and attempted to get free, but it was no use. She was unable to get out of the restraints.

She was still crying, terrified of what will become of Christian, when Ana heard Woods talking again.

Correction, he was shouting, not talking. Was it Hyde that he was arguing with? Ana listened closely and recognized the voice…

Yes, it was Hyde.

They were both shouting, and they had left the doors open.

So... Ana heard everything that they discussed. Oh no! She knew that they all were in grave danger right now!

(Earlier, she also heard about how the gang planned to escape and that they were going to use Christian as a 'human shield'.)

While searching for a way to get out of the restraints, Ana wondered if her colleagues had a plan to stop Woods and his gang.

Ana tried to stay calm, but it was so hard. Her heart was beating like crazy, while she trembled heavily.

What was in the metal container?! Why was Hyde so afraid?!

At a certain point it became too much for her, fear taking over her whole being, and it was then, when Ana felt a panic attack coming up...

'No, no! You have to stay calm. Don't panic, Ana.' she told herself, and tried to think of something that would calm her down.

Before Woods and the others had disturbed them, Christian had confessed his love to her. He told her that he LOVED her and wanted more with her...

Ana still was unable to believe that fact. However, it was indeed a fact.

Christian made it very clear that he loved only her.

Ana's eyes fluttered shut, and she concentrated on that precious moment, when he was kissing her passionately… So full of love and with so much need and craving… his warm lips pressed onto hers, how Christian nibbled at her bottom lip, his tongue moving sensually with her own, his hand gripping the delicate flesh of her waist…

Yes... it was working…

At one point Ana breathed slowly in and out, finally calming down _completely_.

"Ana" she all of a sudden heard a very familiar voice say, making her heart almost leap out of her chest.

Ana's eyes shot open in an instant, and when she looked at him, tears automatically pooled in her big, blue eyes.

"Sidekick... Seriously? Did you really think I was gonna abandon you?" he said, and winked at her.

* * *

 _ **Note: Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, you ALL.**_

 _ **So sorry, I know I've been MIA. I had a rough week, but I'll try my best to suck it up and keep writing, you guys.**_

 _ **LOVE ya.**_

 _ **Hope you like the chapter.**_

 _ **Hit me with your thoughts?**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **J**_


	8. Flawed and all

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG or these amazing characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Flawed and all**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 **Note: So... this is the FINAL chapter, you all.**

 **I kinda feel sad, but I'm also very happy this short story is complete now.**

 **Thank you ALL so so much for taking the time to read my work. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You are awesome... and like always YOU TOTALLY ROCK!**

* * *

..

 **… Six months later …**

While carrying three grocery bags in one hand and her cell phone pressed to her ear with the other, Ana walked into her father's house.

After putting the groceries on the kitchen counter, she walked towards the living room. "Yes, I know sir… thank you, Chief." She said, and then ended the conversation with her boss.

"Hey, sweetie" she heard a familiar voice say.

Ana turned her head and saw her dad walking up to her. She smiled in response and said." Hey dad… how are you?"

"I'm doing very well, hon." He replied with a smile on his face, while pulling Ana in a tight embrace.

"I missed you a lot, dad…"

"Missed you too, sweetie…" he countered. " How long has it been? A week?"

"Yup, precisely one week." She pointed out, and pulled back from the hug.

Ray observed his daughter and asked." How are you? Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

Ana nodded." A glass of water, please… I'm not really hungry though." She replied and plumped down on the comfortable white couch.

While waiting for her father to return from the kitchen, Ana's eyes fluttered shut, her mind finally at ease.

"Man, I so need the rest." Were the words that tumbled from her pink lips, her eyes still closed.

Ana's mind automatically drifted off to that day, six months ago…

Which day?

Well, the day her whole life turned upside down… the day of the robbery… the day the love of her life had bravely confessed his love to her… the day Ana met the kindest woman named Ally and her baby girl Isabella.

That day was a bad one, but it was also a good one. In the end, Ana gained a lot from it. However, that same day she also lost someone close to her, one she cared about a lot… someone she respected and admired.

Even though six full months had passed, Ana still could remember every little detail of that particular day.

 **** FLASHBACK****

.

.

.

 _After Sawyer had found Ana all tied up, he and another colleague from SWAT swiftly freed Ana from her restraints._

 _"What are you doing here?" she had asked, and ran towards baby Isabella. Ana took the baby in her arms, while attempting to push back her tears." I mean how did you get inside the building, Luke? I thought those robbers had secured both exits?"_

 _Ana was whispering, cause she didn't want to get caught._

 _It was then, when Sawyer explained to Ana that he did some digging. Sawyer was someone you can call a 'computer genius'. Since he was fourteen, he'd been fascinated with everything that has to do with computers and the internet._

 _So, now more than ten years later, he only needed to have a laptop and an internet connection, and voila he can find out everything about everyone._

 _This skillset of his came very handy in his line of work. Especially, if it involved digging for info on the internet about a suspect to solve murder cases. And in this case, Sawyer did some digging on his laptop two hours earlier… and boy, did he find out so much about the hostage takers._

 _Especially the leader…_

 _Also, Sawyer did some digging regarding the blueprints of the bank. He cleverly hacked into the archives of the bank and printed out the blueprint from twenty years ago._

 _On the blueprint, Sawyer discovered that there was an underground tunnel, connecting the bank with another building!_

 _It used to be a restaurant, but it's a coffeeshop now._

 _After Chief Taylor contacted the architect, he was a 76-year old man who fortunately still lived in the Seattle area, they were informed that there was a possibility that the tunnel was still useable!_

 _"At the time my boss ordered me to destroy that tunnel… however, I never gave my employees the permission to do so." The architect told Taylor with a proud look on his face._

 _"So, that's how you all got in?" Ana whispered, and smiled._

 _Sawyer nodded in response. "Come on, sidekick… we have to act fast." He pointed out, and cautiously walked over to the others._

 _(In total, there were eight people in the group, including Ana and Sawyer. There were three SWAT members and three other men in the group)_

 _Ana straightened up her blouse, and with baby Isabella in her arms, she followed her partner. When she reached Sawyer and the others, she immediately said." Luke, we have to get the baby out right now. We can't take any chances."_

 _It was then, when one of their colleagues, detective Emeraude Lopez, appeared." I'll take her, detective Steele." She said with a smile on her face._

 _With a heavy heart, Ana nodded and caressed baby Isabella on her soft cheek." Please, take good care of her?" she pleaded, her eyes teary._

 _"I will." Emeraude promised, and disappeared with the baby into the tunnel…_

 _After asking him for a weapon, Ana then said. "So, what's your plan, Luke?"_

 _Sawyer then explained to Ana how they were going to deal with the hostage takers. She also had asked who the three unfamiliar men were. They weren't detectives nor were they SWAT. Ana was certain of that._

 _"Their boss is the one who's responsible for all of this." Sawyer replied, while glaring at the three men." Stay right behind me, is that clear? SWAT will lead the way… I'll walk behind them and you three behind me."_

 _Without protesting, the three men nodded and did as Sawyer had told them to._

 _"Why are they here, Luke? It isn't safe for them" Ana pointed out, her voice trembling heavily, as she gripped him tightly." Woods is out of control…"_

 _Sawyer sighed deeply in response." I know, but they have the anti-serum with them, Ana" he pointed out." If we cannot prevent Woods from releasing the pathogen, these men are the only ones who can save our lives… after coming in contact with that deadly pathogen, the antidote must be injected within half an hour or…"_

 _She nodded at that, understanding right away what her partner was implying. "OK, I get it now" she replied, and felt how Sawyer squeezed her hand lightly._

 _Ana still felt on edge and was terrified still, but Luke being here with her, backing her up like usual, gave her the courage and strength to push forward._

 _'Woods still had his claws on Christian…' Ana thought._

 _She had to be brave for him! She had to protect Christian, like he had protected her from Woods this whole time…_

 _"Follow my lead, sidekick." She heard Sawyer say, and so Ana did._

 _With a blank expression on her face, she cautiously followed her partner, her mind in a complete maze right now. However, she did her very best to be alert._

 _'This was insane!' were the words that bounced inside her skull, while gripping her gun so tightly her knuckles had turned white._

 _Were they really dealing with a bio-weapon right now?!_

 _Ana couldn't believe it!_

 _So that was in the metal container that Woods had in his hand?! That's why Hyde was so terrified?!_

 _God, help us all…_

 _Before they walked out the office, Sawyer had explained to Ana that Woods possibly had a genetically engineered pathogen with him, developed by a laboratory, three years ago._

 _This whole 'robbery' was a distraction, Sawyer had explained to Ana. From what he had discovered on his laptop, Woods wasn't planning on letting anymore hostages go._

 _Woods had sent an email to Judge Webb 24 hours earlier, announcing what he had planned._

 _He wanted revenge for his little brother's death, who committed suicide three years ago, after Judge Webb had sentenced him to twenty years in prison._

 _At the time, Woods' brother Adam worked in a laboratory. They were an independent contractor and worked for the government._

 _Adam and three other colleagues of his were busy developing a pathogen, used as a military weapon. However, something went horribly wrong that day and two of his colleagues died in their laboratory and one was till this day still in a coma, a result of that accident._

 _Adam's boss didn't want to take the blame and claimed that Adam was the one who was responsible for his colleagues' demise._

 _So, here Ana was, following the SWAT members and Luke into the lion's den…_

 **** END of Flashback ****

 **.**

 **.**

"Here you go, sweetie." Ana heard her father say, bringing her back to now.

She smiled at him, and accepted the glass." Thank you, dad… you're a life saver" she replied, and eagerly drank the water till the last drop.

Ray took a seat on his couch, and asked Ana how her day was.

"It was OK" She answered, and let out a deep breath.

"How's Isabella doing, hon?" Ray asked, making Ana smile from ear to ear.

"She's great, dad…" Ana replied, and leaned onto her father." Since the day of the bank robbery, when she came into this world, I fell in love with her…"

Ray observed his daughter, and said." Wanna have kids of your own one day?"

Without hesitation, Ana nodded." YES, I truly do…" she confessed, her lips curling upwards into a smile." After taking care of Isabella, my maternal instinct is on its peak right now"

In response, Ray laughed wholeheartedly, before saying." Well, you better get to work, daughter of mine."

Ana hit her dad playfully on his upper arm, and sighed deeply." Well firstly, my fiancé has to be present. Without him, I cannot make any babies, you know?"

Ray chuckled, and then held a hand up. "OK, now it's getting a bit awkward and very uncomfortable, Ana." He pointed out, and made a 'face'. "Let's not talk about you and your fiancée and making babies, OK?"

Ana burst out into a laughter, and got up from the couch." Sorry, dad… you're right." She responded." Awwwwkwardddd…"

It was then, when they both heard the front door open and close.

"Helloooo, anybody home?"

It was Kate.

"Hey!" Ana said, and got wrapped up in Kate's arms.

After Ray also received a hug from Kate, she told him and Ana all about her vacation.

"Sun and sea for two whole weeks." Kate told Ana, and winked at her.

"Where's my partner?" Ana then asked.

"He's on his way, sweetie." Kate replied, her face flushed.

Ana noticed it immediately and raised an eyebrow." You're so not gonna tell me about you and him, Kate!" she exclaimed." He's my partner, and you're like my sister… Eeewww"

At hearing that, both Ray and Kate made chuckling sounds.

"OK, this is my cue to call the caterer about the food." Ray announced, and walked towards the kitchen, leaving the two ladies in the living room.

"Ana, Luke is such an amazing man…" Kate stated, and plumped down on the couch.

"You're serious about him, right?" Ana questioned." He's my partner, Kate… don't you break his heart."

Kate shook her head, and confessed." I love him…"

As those heartfelt words reached her ears, knowing that Kate meant them, Ana all of a sudden felt a tug at her heart, while attempting to push back the tears.

"Good." Ana replied." Cause Luke loves you too…"

"And to think we almost lost him six months ago." Kate whispered, making the hairs of Ana's neck stand up.

 ***** FLASHBACK *****

 **.**

.

.

 _The hostages were all rounded up by Hyde and were locked up in one of the offices, when the group reached their destination._

 _Sawyer and the others were very cautious and quiet, while being led by the three SWAT members._

 _Without much difficulty, the SWAT members had taken out the two thugs, they did it one by one and deadly silent._

 _Not even Woods or Hyde were aware of any of it, until it was too late. ( for them, not for Ana and her colleagues)_

 _Two SWAT members headed to where Hyde was keeping the hostages._

 _(Sawyer had hacked into the camera system of the bank five minutes before entering the bank, so that's how they knew in which space the hostages were being held captive)_

 _Ana, Luke and one SWAT member headed to the office where Woods and Christian were._

 _"This is the Police! You're surrounded!" Sawyer shouted, as they reached the office, making Woods instantly jump up._

 _Without hesitation, Woods shoved Christian behind him and grabbed the metal box! "Today is the day that all of us will die." He declared, and began punching the six digit code…_

 _Meanwhile, there was a gunfight between Hyde and the two SWAT members._

 _Two hostages were shot by Hyde during the fight, while he himself got shot by one of the SWAT members._

 _So, Hyde had no choice than to surrender._

 _Simultaneously, the encounter occurred between Woods, Ana, Sawyer and the third SWAT member._

 _"Woods, don't do it." Sawyer said calmly._

 _For just a few moments, Ana lovingly locked her eyes on Christian._

 _'I've got you' were the words that swirled around her head, as she looked at him, promising Christian that they were gonna get through this ordeal._

 _He nodded in response, his beautiful gray eyes full with love for Ana…_

 _"Don't do it, Woods." Ana also said, making Woods laugh hysterically._

 _"You two are fools…" Woods said, and stopped on the fifth digit." Do you even know why you're here? I assume you two are Seattle PD's most loyal and finest... too bad you have to die today"_

 _As those words reached her ears, Ana observed Woods' demeanor and listened to the tone of his voice..._

 _In that moment, she knew that Woods meant those last words._

 _Sawyer also noticed it, and gave Ana a knowing look. Without exchanging any words, Ana knew right then what her partner was about to do._

 _She nodded, and so Sawyer put his gun back in its holster._

 _"The fuck!" Ana heard the third SWAT member shout." What the fuck are you doing, Sawyer!"_

 _"I'm just doing my job, Brennan." Sawyer said calmly._

 _"Don't do it!"_

 _"Brennan, shut the fuck up, will you?!" Ana shouted, her gun still pointed at Woods' head._

 _"What is this, detective?" Woods questioned." No matter what you do or say... all of us will die today."_

 _It was then, when Sawyer said." Woods, I have something you want."_

 _Woods scoffed and shook his head." I don't fucking want anything you have to offer... when I entered this bank this morning, I never intended on leaving it alive." he declared." The getaway- helicopter? It wasn't for me... it was for my crew..."_

 _Sawyer took one step closer to Woods, making him angry." Stop right there, detective! Just one more step, and I'll release this in here." he threatened._

 _"I only want to give you something... something that would've helped your brother Adam..." Sawyer explained._

 _"Don't you fucking dare mention his name!"_

 _"Woods, what is it that you want?" Ana asked, her voice steady._

 _Woods responded by shaking his head." What I want, you can not give me."_

 _Sawyer then said." You want justice for your brother, am I right?"_

 _As those words reached his ears, tears pooled in Woods' eyes." Justice! The fucking system has failed my brother! With all the corrupt cops and judges!" he pointed out, his voice trembling heavily." My baby brother, he was a good man! He didn't deserv..."_

 _At that point, it became too overwhelming for Woods. His brother had always been his weakness and also his strength._

 _"I agree with you, Woods..." Sawyer said, his blue eyes locked onto the hostage taker." Adam didn't deserve what happened to him... what Judge Webb and Adam's employer, Mitch Forbes, did to him..."_

 _"How do you fucking know about that?!" Woods shouted, while a storm raged behind his pale eyes._

 _"Like I said... I agree with you. Adam didn't deserve the sentence he received." Sawyer pointed out." Let me tell you something, Woods... I have proof that your brother wasn't responsible for his colleagues' deaths..."_

 _At hearing that, Woods looked at Sawyer with disbelief in his eyes." You have that tape?! From the day the tragedy happened in the laboratory?!" he asked, and then shook his head." You're fucking lying to me! The recording of that day vanished! Adam's lawyer looked into it, but he never found it!"_

 _"Woods, please listen to us. I know you loved your brother very much." Ana said and looked at him pleadingly." And I know you would've done anything to protect him... and protect his name. Like detective Sawyer pointed out, he does have the proof. Judge Webb has confessed his sins, and is in custody right now. And my partner indeed has the tape to proof Adam's innocence. Please, I know you don't want to hurt innocent people, Woods..."_

 _As Ana said those heartfelt words, tears had pooled in her eyes." I cannot imagine how it must feel to lose someone I love with all my heart." she said." I'm so sorry for your loss."_

 _"Show me the tape." Woods suddenly said, touched by Ana's words._

 _"Give me the metal container first." Sawyer insisted._

 _Woods shook his head." No, I want you to play the video first..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **… Fifteen minutes later …**_

 _An injured Hyde was taken into custody, and the two hostages who got shot were rushed to the nearest hospital. The three SWAT members had cuffed Woods and escorted him into a Police car._

 _While Ana and Sawyer talked to Chief Taylor, Woods watched as the metal container was being carried to the van by Mitch Forbes' employees._

 _At one point Ana turned her head and looked over at Woods._

 _"Thank you." He mouthed to her._

 _She nodded, and couldn't help but feel sorry for the man… All he wanted was justice for his younger brother. Too bad Adam wasn't alive to see how his former boss and judge Webb got their punishment…_

 _While Sawyer reported to the Chief, Ana walked towards Woods._

 _"I'm curious… Why this bank though?" she asked him._

 _"My brother hid the code for the metal container in a safety deposit box." He explained._

 _"And this was the bank where the safety deposit box was?" she asked._

 _"Yes." He replied." I knew that after I had released the deadly pathogen and people died, Mitch Forbes would be held responsible. His employees developed it… so yeah. I'd get my revenge, dead or alive. As long as I could destroy the man who had destroyed Adam, it didn't matter what I had to do. My heart was too consumed by hatred for him and for Judge Webb."_

 _"I'm really sorry about your brother…" was the last thing she said to Woods, and then her colleague drove off, bringing Woods to jail._

 _"Ana." She all of a sudden heard a familiar voice say._

 _She turned around and as their eyes met, Ana's heart jumped up._

 _"Christian…" She uttered, tears pooling in her eyes._

 _He smiled." I'm so happy you're OK."_

 _Those words barely tumbled from his lips, when Ana leaped into his arms. Christian held onto her, hugging her so tightly, never wanting to let her go." I was so af… afraid that you'd get hu… hurt" were the words that left her lips._

 _Relief and pure happiness washed over her whole being, while being enveloped by Christian's warmth and loving arms._

 _As they pulled back from the hug, Christian cupped her face with both hands." I love you, Ana… I love you so much. I've never been so scared… never thought I'd could be this terrified. I love you." He told her, making her heart melt into a puddle._

 _Tears spilled from Ana's eyes." I love you too… so so much. I was terrified too" she confessed." But you're here… safe and I'm here… safe also. And Isabella is with her mom"_

 _Ana couldn't stop crying, endless tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _She was so happy…_

 _Christian lovingly brushed a lock of hair from her face, and looked her intently, his gorgeous gray eyes boring into her blue ones. He was just about to kiss Ana, his face oh so close to hers, when they all heard an ear deafening sound._

 _"BANG!"_

 _Ana and Christian both watched in horror, as Sawyer sank to the ground._

 _"Noooooo!" she heard someone scream in agony._

 _Later, Ana found out that she had been the one doing the screaming…_

 _In a flash, SWAT and paramedics rushed to the scene, Ana storming towards where Sawyer laid helplessly on the ground, bleeding out._

 _There was a gunman… no, not a gunman. It was a woman!_

 _She held the gun to her head and said." All cops are dirty and corrupt. The cop who arrested Adam planted evidence against him, because Mitch Forbes paid him to do so. This is my revenge. This is for Adam… "_

 _Ana recognized the young blonde woman from the photos Sawyer had shown her… she was Adam Woods' fiancée! Oh God!_

 _It was then, when Chief Taylor took two steps towards the young woman." Don't do it, Miss! Please, don't…" he said and looked at her pleadingly._

 _In the meantime, Ana knelled in front of Sawyer and grabbed his hand." No, partner! You cannot leave me."_

 _He smiled at Ana and whispered." I've got you, sidekick. It's alright… I got you."_

 _In a flash, the paramedics shoved Ana aside." Let us do our jobs, Miss."_

 _Christian took Ana aside, and gripped her hand very tightly." He's gonna be fine, Ana… he will make it." He said, his voice very shaky._

 _"Ma'am, please… let's talk, OK?" Chief Taylor said, and held both his hands up." No more, please. No one else needs to get hurt. Let us talk. What do you want?"_

 _She shook her head." I want my Adam back…" she said, the look in her eyes making Ana shiver all over._

 _Ana already made an attempt to jump in front of the Chief. However, two strong large hands prevented her to do so._

 _The young blonde woman suddenly aimed the gun at Chief Taylor and pulled the trigger of the gun. In response, SWAT and other detectives who stood ready and were aiming at Adam's fiancée, also fired their guns at her..._

 **** End of FLASHBACK ****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Knock, knock… anyone home?"

It was Sawyer and he brought Ally with him.

"Hey! Welcome!" Ana said, and gave Ally a hug.

"Ana, I've to go to the bathroom." Ally said.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." Kate offered, and they both went up the stairs.

Ana smiled at Luke and when he stood in front of her, she asked. "Hey! How are you?"

Sawyer pulled Ana in an embrace." Doing OK, sidekick… what about you?"

Ana pulled back from the hug and smiled from ear to ear." Man, I missed you so much." She said, and observed Luke from head to toe.

"You're doing well, right buddy?" Ana asked, and gave him a worried look.

"Yes, I am…" Sawyer replied." How's the new Chief?"

Ana shook her head." He's a pain in the ass, to be honest."

Sawyer nodded." Today is exactly six months ago, when we uhmmm… when Chief Taylor…" he began, but was unable to continue.

Ana's lips trembled, her eyes red, because she was pushing back her tears." Yes, I know… do you know I still expect him to walk into my office and say." Steele! If you do not get your partner under control, I WILL fire him!"

Sawyer nodded." Yes, I can imagine."

"But he never ever does it… he never fires you…" Ana said, and smiled through her tears.

"I miss the big guy so much." Sawyer confessed.

"I know the feeling." Ana replied, and squeezed Sawyer's hand.

"Why did the Chief even let you run point on that day, Luke?" Ana asked." Didn't he give you the order to not get involved? Kate told me that at first he told you to investigate the Miller murder case?"

Sawyer nodded." Oh, he did! He was furious, when he still saw me in front of the bank. However, after the negotiator failed his job, the Chief asked for my help." He explained." So, I did my usual digging on the internet and found out about the underground tunnel and proof that Adam was indeed innocent of the crimes he was charged with."

"That's why he made you run point." Ana finished, and smiled." I'm so happy that he made that decision…"

"Yes… he was a good man indeed." Sawyer uttered, and smiled at Ana.

"Luke?" they both heard Kate say." Wanna help me in the kitchen?"

"Of course." he said.

"Hey, sweetie… where's my baby?" Ana heard Ally say, as she walked down the stairs.

"She's on her way… don't worry, hon." Ana said and gave Ally a second hug.

"I've missed her so much…" Ally remarked, and took a seat on the couch.

"Duhhh! Of course." Ana replied, and joined her friend.

"Thank you, Ana… for taking care of Isabella these past three days, when I went to visit my sick mom out of state." Ally said, and grabbed Ana's hand." I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't offered to take care of little Izzy… where's your fiancée by the way? I wanna thank him too…"

Ana smiled and said." This morning he woke up early and… while I still was asleep, he took care of Izzy. He gave her a bath, and prepared the formula, and then fed her. And while I was at work, he paid his parents a visit and brought Izzy with him…"

As she told Ally about her fiancée, Ana's eyes lit up beautifully, and she was beaming.

Ana was like seriously and literally beaming!

"Awww… you're so lucky, girl."

"I know…" Ana replied, and couldn't stop smiling." I love him so much, Ally… sometimes I pinch myself just to know if I'm dreaming. Then I feel the pain and I know that I'm not dreaming… And that's when I know that this is real, he is my fiancée and we live under the same roof. And these passed days, seeing how he takes care of Isabella… Ughh, Goddd… he's so amazing, Ally. I love him so much…"

It was then, when they both heard someone knock on the front door.

"Anyone home?"

Both Ally and Ana jumped up, when they heard his voice…

"My baby…" Ally uttered and with open arms ran towards Christian.

Ana looked lovingly at Christian, as he held baby Isabella in his arms…

'God, he's a million times hotter with a baby in his arms… how is that even possible?' were the words that bounced inside Ana's skull, her eyes on her fiancé, while her knees turned into jelly.

After Ana gave the baby a kiss on the top of her head, Ally said. "I'm going to give her a bath." She then walked up the stairs with little Izzy.

They were alone…

As she locked her eyes on Christian, Ana bit her lip.

"So, how was your day, Miss Steele? Soon to be Mrs. Grey?" he asked.

Ana smiled from ear to ear, as he closed the little gap between them." My day was exhausting. But now that you're here… hmmmmmm, I know it will end on a good note…"

Christian responded by cupping her face with both hands. He looked her deep in the eyes, their faces mere inches apart. "I want a baby with you, Ana…" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin there, making Ana's knees turn into jelly.

"Wha-hat?" Ana breathed, as his large hand landed on her throat, tracing her collar bone slowly and tortuously with his finger.

Her breath became very shallow, her chest heaving, as Christian repeated." I want you to carry my child… and God, I cannot wait."

Ana sucked in a deep breath, and then grabbed him roughly by the face. Without any delay, she crashed her lips onto his, their bodies molding together, their hearts beating as one.

She got lost in the kiss, lost in her fiancée's warmth and love…

As they pulled back from the passionate kiss, Ana panted, her cheeks flushed, and her lips all swollen.

Christian smiled and said." I can never ever get tired of looking into your gorgeous eyes, my Ana… you know why?"

She shook her head, and gave him a shy look.

"Cause in your eyes I see my future… and God damn it's so fucking beautiful!" Christian confessed, making Ana's heart explode inside her chest for him, her eyes teary all of a sudden.

.

.

.

 **** Hours later, at their home ****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was around 5 in the morning, when Ana tiptoed from the bedroom to the bathroom. She and Christian had a very passionate evening, and that's why he was still in dreamland now. Ana however, was unable to sleep any longer.

When she had reached the bathroom, she silently grabbed a test. Her heart pounded inside her chest, while waiting impatiently for the result to show…

At one point, Ana couldn't wait for it any longer, so she took a peek at the test…

She gasped softly, her eyes wide, a hand covering her mouth.

Was she really?!

Ana had to be sure, so she took three more tests. And, yup it was the same result every single time!

"What ya doin' in here so early, sweetie?" she all of a sudden heard Christian's voice from behind her.

The tests were all four scattered on the vanity, but Christian was still sleepy, so he hadn't noticed them.

"Uhmmm… well, I am not sleepy anymore…" She replied, and while he washed his hands after using the bathroom, Ana hastily grabbed all four tests and shoved them into the drawer.

"Come back to bed?" he requested, and locked eyes with her.

With a naughty smile on her face, Ana nodded." Yes, right away my love…"

.

.

.

 **… The next day …**

Christian woke up, feeling the warmth of the sun through the window. With a smile on his face, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw, was this incredible woman sleeping on their bed.

Enjoying the sight before him, he shifted to admire the beauty before him… the one he loved with all his heart.

Her gorgeous, silky hair was framing her beautiful face, while her breaths were even, her chest moving up and down. The evening before, they made love. Over and over again. Ana had told him countless times how much she loved him before, during and after their lovemaking…

God… he loved Ana so fucking much! Yes, he truly did.

As a sigh escaped his lips, Christian smiled at her lovingly and kissed her softly on the forehead.

.

.

.

 **… Fifteen minutes later …**

Ana woke up, but had a frown on her face. With one hand and her eyes still closed, she searched for him.

Christian…

"Uhummm… Christian… "She whined, cause she missed the warmth of his body.

Opening her eyes, she heard the shower run. She smiled wickedly and jumped out of bed. Walking to the bathroom, she sang the song he played for her the evening before. But before she could open the door, she heard that he'd turned off the shower. And just as she was about to get into the bathroom, he opened the door. Wearing a towel around his waist, he smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. Closing her eyes, she protested when he pulled away.

"Christian…" she breathed, and looked at him intently.

"Morning, my Ana… How did you sleep?" He asked.

Ana wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, and waited for his reaction.

Christian's eyes went wide, when it dawned on him what she just said.

"Wha-hat?" he whispered, and looked at her dumbfounded.

She smiled widely." Not only are we going to get married this year, but we will also have a baby…"

First, Christian was speechless, then he smiled widely, and then he shouted." Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Ana watched lovingly at her fiancée, her heart swelling gloriously…

Was he that happy?

She couldn't believe it… yes, she knew he wanted to become a father badly, but his reaction now? Well, it's one of the best things Ana has ever experienced in her whole life.

After shouting YES for the tenth time or so, Christian cupped Ana's face and lovingly looked her in the eyes…

"Anastasia Steele, you are the most extraordinary woman… the kindest, feistiest and most down to earth person I've ever met." He confessed, and caressed her cheek with one hand.

"I've never been so happy as I am now… I love you so much, my Ana…" he continued." Please, please stay with me forever?"

Ana swallowed the huge lump that had formed in her throat, and then nodded." Yes! I'll stay with you and only you, Christian… I love you so so much, my love…"

And then Christian grabbed her gorgeous face with both hands and kissed Ana tenderly.

'Mine. Always...' Christian thought, while kissing the woman who forever will own his heart, even though she knew that he wasn't perfect.

Yes, Ana did love all of Christian. She loved him, flawed and all…

 **The END**

* * *

Note: Can you take the time to leave me a review? Thank you. :)


End file.
